Corruption
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: Thousands of years ago a village was burnt to the ground, without anyone's knowledge, a seven year old boy hid in the shadows, watching everyone he ever loved die, when Bakura meets Zorc everything he ever believed in falls apart and the only way to set himself free is to end it all.
1. Prologue: Angel

Welcome my sexy fans to yet another story by Bakurafangurl91 aka Jessica: Queen Crazy or Bakura master as I would like to be called…or you can call be Snooglepuff because that's such an awesome name. Anyways, I know that I said I would post this AFTER Stuck with You is done but you know what? That story is going to take forever and I've been working on this damn prologue since before I got halfway done with Impossibly Yours, so I think it's time I post this up.

This will be the Prologue to that story, this is all of Bakura's life from the time he was born, the time in the Ring, and I mean EVERYTHING. Doing the part where Yami and the others were saving the world from Dartz will be kind of interesting seeing as how I get to make up things…oh wait I'm making up a lot of this shit anyways so…let's see how well I do with this story shall we?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! If I did, Bakura would be the main star, Darkshipping would be plentiful; Vivian and Ziggy wouldn't even exist.

_**WARNING**_: **READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!** This story contains: Rape, torture, prostitution, abuse, etc. If you have a problem with any of those things then you don't need to read this, this is a Bakura origin story and everyone knows his life isn't sunshine and daisies now is it?

Also: There will be Outcastshipping, Thiefshipping and OC X Bakura type of thing you will see why when you read the story. Another thing on the character jigger thing I put Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura that doesn't mean that this is a Geminishipping story; it means that we start off with the Thief King and go to Yami Bakura because that's how it goes so yeah…

Anyways, I hope that y'all enjoy the Prequel to Impossibly Yours!

Summary:

Thousands of years ago a village was burnt to the ground, without anyone's knowledge, a seven year old boy hid in the shadows, watching everyone he ever loved die, when Bakura meets Zorc everything he ever believed in falls apart and the only way to set himself free is to end it all.

_Corruption_

Prologue: Angel

A nine year old girl with long black hair, clothes of the poor and brown eyes ran through the streets of the neighboring town, her bare feet kicking the sandy earth as she sped up, carrying a small bag of bread with her.

"Get back her thief" a woman shouted waving a stick in the air. The girl picked up the pace, inches from her village.

"After her" the woman shouted. Several men took off after the girl, ready to put her in shackles to bring her before the Pharaoh. The girl looked back, seeing the men on her trail.

"You won't get away with this" one of the men shouted.

_Please let them go away_ she thought to herself, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, the girl ran into something, she fell backwards, the bread flying everywhere onto the ground. The girl blinked, a tall man with shoulder length black hair, sharp brown eyes stood before her. He wore a long red robe, his chest was bare. The man looked down at the girl.

"There she is" a man shouted. The men that had been following the girl ran to where she was, but stopped suddenly. The girl stood up, moving behind the man.

"Azizi" one of the men gasped.

"Is there a reason why you're chasing my daughter?" Azizi asked.

"She-she was stealing sir" a man said, shakily.

"Hmm" he said. "Is that so?"

Azizi turned toward the girl, said girl shook at her father's gaze.

"Koranna is what they say true?" he asked.

Koranna looked down at the ground "Yes" she mumbled.

"And what did I tell you about stealing from the market place?" he asked sternly.

"I-"she said.

"We'll discuss this later" he said then he turned back to the men "As for you three, I want you out of my sight and if I catch either one of you near my daughter again, you'll have to answer to me"

"Y-Yes sir" they said stuttering before standing up, turning to leave, Azizi turned toward his daughter again, who was still on the ground.

"Get up Koranna" Azizi said. Koranna obeyed.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I-I wanted to help Mother" she said looking down at the ground.

"Hmm" Azizi said.

"I'm worried about her Father" Koranna said looking up at Azizi.

"I am too" he said. "How is she?"

"Not well" Koranna said looking away "The doctor said she could lose the baby"

Azizi closed his eyes a minute.

"Father" Koranna asked but didn't continue.

"Tell your mother I'll be back as soon as I can" Azizi said.

"Where are you going?" Koranna asked.

"To bring your mother some medicine" Azizi said he whistled for his horse. Suddenly, a beautiful brown horse appeared, neighing, rubbing his snout against his master.

"But-"Koranna protested. Azizi jumped on his horse, grabbing the reigns.

"You should have enough supplies before I get back, I don't plan to stay too long" Azizi said.

"Promise" Koranna asked looking up at her father.

"I promise" Azizi said pulling the reigns, making the horse move.

"Good-bye" Koranna whispered watching her father leave.

Koranna looked down at the ground, noticing the bread that she had stolen was still there. She grabbed the bread, tossing it into the bag before heading off to her village. She entered the village about an hour or so later, it had grown dark. She entered her house, her mother was lying in the back room, and she was eight months pregnant and was extremely ill.

Koranna walked into the kitchen, placing the bread down on the small table. She went to the backroom where her mother was.

"Kora" a white haired woman with pale violet eyes reached out toward her daughter. Koranna gave her mother a sad look, she looked awful, and she was covered in blankets.

"Mother" Koranna said softly walking over to her mother, she stood at her bedside, holding her hand.

"Where is your brother?" Nalori asked.

"He is at his friend's house, remember?" Koranna asked looking at her mother in confusion.

Nalori nodded "Where have you been?"

Koranna didn't say anything at first, biting her lip, she looked away.

Nalori sensed the tension. "Kora, I won't get mad"

"I-I stole some bread from one of the neighboring villages" she said softly.

Nalori's eyes widened. "Why?" she asked.

"You're sick and I'm worried about you" Koranna said looking at her mother.

"You could have gotten killed, don't you realize that?" Nalori said.

"I don't care" Koranna cried "You're dying Mother"

"Oh please" Nalori said "I'm fi-"Nalori started coughing harshly. Koranna helped her mother sit up, grabbing a bucket that was by the bedside. Nalori gripped the bucket, vomiting into it.

"Uggh" Nalori groaned thrusting the bucket toward her daughter, who took it, placing it on the floor.

"You're sick Mother" Koranna said.

"Where is your father?" Nalori asked ignoring Koranna's comment.

"He-he's gone" Koranna said looking away.

"He's already been on a raid, where did he go?" Nalori asked.

"He went to look for help for you" Koranna said looking back at her mother.

Nalori sighed. "I really wish he wouldn't do this"

"Mother, he's worried we all are"

"I can take care of myself, Koranna" Nalori said flatly

"You're eight months pregnant and bedridden I don't think that's taking care of yourself" Koranna said.

"Watch your mouth" Nalori warned.

"Sorry" Koranna mumbled looking down then she looked back up "But you know it's true"

"When did you see your father anyways?" Nalori asked.

"Well, when I was heading back home three men were chasing me, I ran into father, he asked me why I had stolen the bread and I told him. He said that he's going to search for some help for you" Koranna explained.

Nalori closed her eyes.

"Mother" Koranna asked.

"I'm fine, Kora" Nalori said.

Koranna gave her mother a disbelieving look but didn't say anything about it.

Several days later….

"Is your mother awake?" an old man with white hair and a bread whispered coming into Koranna's home. Koranna shook her head.

"I think she's sleeping" she whispered back.

The old man nodded entering the backroom where Nalori was. She was sound asleep, her breathing was ragged, the blankets were half on, half off her body; she lay on her back, hair in her face.

"Your mother's not going to like this" the old man said as he walked up to Nalori.

"Mrs. Touzoku" the old man said. Nalori groaned, moving about in the bed but didn't wake up.

"Mrs. Touzoku" the man said again, this time shaking her.

Nalori groaned, she blinked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Wh-"Nalori said.

"I'm here to check on you" the old man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Nalori said staring up at the old man.

"Mother" Koranna shouted. "That's rude!"

"I don't care" Nalori said "I'm trying to sleep"

"I'm sorry that I had to wake up, Mrs. Touzoku" the old man said "Your daughter told me of your condition"

"She did, did she?" Nalori asked giving her daughter a look. Koranna gulped, looking away.

"Yes and you need some help" the old man said.

"What are you some type of doctor?" Nalori asked.

"Yes" the old man said "My name is Akiiki"

Nalori didn't say anything.

"I'm here to help you" Akiiki said "If you'll let me"

"Mother please" Koranna said looking at her mother with pleading eyes. "Father's worried"

Nalori sighed "Fine" she said

Akiiki smiled softly at the women.

"Tell me what's been going on" he said.

"Well, I've been throwing up, I've been hot, then I get cold, I think I'm running a fever and I have ten tons of bricks inside of me, ready to explode" Nalori said.

Akiiki chuckled "That's a strange way of describing being eight months along" he pulled the covers down, lifting Nalori's dress, revealing her stomach, he touched it. Nalori didn't say anything just stared at the hand moving across her swollen belly. Koranna watched, waiting.

"You'll have this baby soon" Akiiki said removing his hand "You'll have to"

"Why?" Koranna asked.

"If her condition keeps up, she'll lose the baby, if you don't have the baby in the next two weeks, I'm going to have to remove it" he said.

"So that means you'll have to cut me open right?" Nalori asked "Fat chance"

"If you wish to have this baby, it'll have to be done" Akiiki said.

"Hmm" Nalori said.

Two weeks later….

"Where is your father?!" Nalori yelled

"I don't know, Mother" Koranna said softly entering the room with some bread "Here"

"I don't want it" Nalori shouted throwing the bread against the wall, it bounced off before landing on the dirt floor below.

"Mother, you need to eat" Koranna said walking over to where Nalori threw the bread, picking it up, placing it on the small table on the bedside.

"Mother, please eat" Adom, a boy who was about three years old with brown hair and brown eyes pleaded with his mother, Nalori and Azizi had adopted him after his parents had died, no one else in the village could care for him, so Nalori, wanting another child, took him into her home.

"I don't want to eat" Nalori hissed "I want to die"

"No, mommy, don't!" Adom cried.

"Mother, please" Koranna said. "You're upsetting Adom"

"Uggh" Nalori groaned throwing the blankets off of her.

"Mother, stop it" Koranna said pulling the blankets back on her mother, but Nalori kept shoving them off. "Akiiki said you needed to keep covered up, to help get rid of your fever"

"Yeah and he also said that he had to cut the baby out of me" Nalori snapped "It's too damn hot in here"

"I know, Mother, but please, just listen to what he said" Koranna said placing the blankets back on her mother once again. This time, Nalori didn't remove the blankets.

"Adom, can you go play with the other children? I need to take care of Mother" Koranna said.

Adom nodded "Get well mommy" he said

"I'll try" Nalori muttered.

Koranna took a seat on the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like death" Nalori said.

Koranna sighed. "I wish you would get better"

"I would if people would leave me alone" Nalori said.

"They're just trying to help" Koranna said.

'No, they're trying to suck up because they know I'm Azizi's wife and if I put a good word in for them, then when your father goes on another raid he'll bring back extras for them" Nalori said.

"Still" Koranna said "You should appreciate them trying to help"

Suddenly, Nalori let out an ear piercing shriek of pain. Koranna bolted off the bed, her mother sat up, clutching her stomach. She clamped her mouth, Koranna gave her the bucket; her mother threw up in it. Koranna rubbed her mother's back, trying to ease her pain.

"You're throwing up blood" Koranna said "I'll go get Akiiki"

Nalori didn't say anything, tossing the bucket; she fell back to the bed.

Koranna got Akiiki.

"She's in extreme pain" Koranna said.

"She's in labor" Akiiki said walking over to Nalori, he placed a hand on her stomach.

Nalori sat up coughing, she spat up some blood.

"This isn't good" Akiiki said "Koranna, get me some help"

Koranna nodded rushing off to get some help. She came back with three women.

"Queen Touzoku" a young woman said softly "Is it time?"

"No" Nalori said sarcastically "that's why I'm in pain"

Koranna stood silently watching as everyone got prepared to help her mother bring her baby sister or brother out into the world.

"Get this thing out of me!" Nalori shouted.

"We can't right now, milady" one of the women said.

"Yes you can! It hurts!" she screeched.

Koranna cringed at the sound of her mother's voice, she knew she was in pain, she hoped it would end soon.

Several hours later….

"It's a boy" one of the women said holding up the baby. He had white hair and pale violet eyes. Nalori tried to reach for the child but she passed out.

"Mother" Koranna cried running up to her mother.

"Let her rest" Akiiki said "she's been through a lot"

Koranna looked at her mother but nodded.

"Would you like to hold your brother, Koranna?" the woman holding the baby asked.

Koranna gulped nodding. The woman placed the baby gently in Koranna's arms; he was now wrapped in a small blanket. Koranna looked down at her baby brother.

"He's beautiful" Koranna gasped.

The baby reached up to touch Koranna's face.

"Hello" Koranna said tears starting to form "I'm Koranna, I'm your big sister, and I'm going to take care of you"

The baby smiled at Koranna. She placed a hand on the baby's.

"Who's going to take care of him while Mother is recovering?" Koranna asked looking at the women.

"I will" a woman said

"Can I help?" Koranna asked.

"But of course, child" the woman said.

"Can I have your name?" Koranna asked.

"My name is Eshe" the woman said.

"We'll stay here" Koranna said "I need to look after Mother"

Eshe nodded "That's fine"

They left the room. Akiiki told them that he'd be back to check on Nalori.

Adom walked up to Eshe and Koranna, staring at the baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets.

"Can-can I see him?" Adom asked

"Certainty" Koranna said with a smile. Adom walked over to her, looking down at the baby.

"He's so cute" Adom said softly he reached out to touch the baby's cheek. Said baby giggled, reaching up to touch Adom's face. Adom smiled.

"He likes you" Koranna said.

"Yay" Adom cried happily, but then the baby started crying because he was too loud.

"Shh you have to be quiet with babies" Koranna said.

"I'm sorry" Adom said backing up and looking away.

Koranna stood up, rocking her baby brother back and forth.

"Shh" she whispered "It's okay"

Soon after, the unnamed baby stopped crying, smiling at his big sister instead. Koranna took a seat in the chair she was seating in before, rocking her little brother to sleep.

"Adom you shouldn't be so hard on yourself" Koranna said looking at her brother.

Adom wiped his tears away, looking over at Koranna.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't be, babies are supposed to cry, but you just have to be careful with them and use your inside voice" Koranna said.

Adom nodded. He sat beside of Koranna in the chair, watching his brother as he struggled between sleep and curiosity.

"Have you thought of any names dear?" Eshe asked.

"Akefia" Koranna said looking down at the baby, who was now fast asleep.

"That's an interesting name" Eshe said

"It was my grandfather's" Nalori said.

Meanwhile….

Azizi and his men had been gone over three months. Azizi was furious, he had promised his daughter that he wouldn't be gone that long, but he couldn't return to his village, no, not after what he had learned. His wife was dying or she was already dead, he wanted to believe that there was a chance she was still alive, but deep down inside he knew the truth.

He and his men had been searching for some help, any kind of medicine of any sort that would cure his wife, but there was none.

"Sir I think we should go back" a man with short brown hair said riding his horse alongside Azizi "We've been out here for months, your wife is-"

Azizi moved toward the man, grabbing the reigns of his horse, jerking it; said man fell off the horse. Azizi jumped off his. The other men stopped eyes wide. Azizi made his way over to the man, who was now sitting up on the ground, backing away; eyes wide.

Azizi bent over, picking up the shivering man

"Don't let me hear you say that again" Azizi said

"I-I'm sorry sir" the man gasped.

"Learn your place, Abasi" Azizi said before dropping him.

Abasi gripped his throat gasping for air.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Azizi snapped "Let's go"

"Yes sir" the men shouted.

Several days later they raided a tomb, it was fairly easy, and the guards weren't too bad, they didn't even need to be killed; they weren't too smart.

"Good raid men" Azizi said tossing the bag over his horse.

"It was" Abasi said with a smile.

The men started to head to the next town, but an old man with a long white beard, sat in the middle of the road. He was bald and seemed to be mediating.

"Holt men" Azizi ordered. They stopped. Azizi jumped off his horse, walking up to the men.

"Excuse me?" Azizi said. The man didn't answer.

"I said excuse me" Azizi said this time louder.

"Azizi Touzoku" the old man said not opening his eyes "I've been waiting for you"

Azizi blinked "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Who doesn't?" the old man said "The Thief King of Kul Elna, is that not correct?" he opened his eyes looking at Azizi.

"Why are you in the middle of the road?" Azizi asked.

"To help you" the old man said.

"Who are you?" Azizi asked

"My name is not important, what I can do for you, is" the old man said.

"We don't have time for riddles old man!" Abasi shouted.

"Quiet Abasi" Azizi yelled "Now then, what do you mean what you can do for me?"

"Exactly as it sounds, Azizi" the old man said. "Take these" he said handing Azizi some herbs.

"What are these for?" Azizi asked taking the herbs in his hand.

"To cure your wife" he said.

"But-"

"She's not dead" the man said.

Azizi's eyes widened.

"She's not?" he asked

"No" the old man said.

"Thank Ra" Azizi said in relief.

"A tragedy will fall in seven years, corrupting the mind of the innocent" the old man said.

"What are you talking about?" Azizi asked.

"And the corrupted will steal the heart of the chosen pharaoh" the old man said.

"Okay that does it" Abasi shouted jumping off his horse, but when he got to the area, the old man was gone.

Azizi stared at the area where the old man had been.

"Sir, are you okay?" Abasi asked.

"Yeah" Azizi said. "Let's head back"

Several weeks later….

"How is she?" Azizi asked coming into the room. Nalori lay on the bed, asleep.

"She's been sleeping for a while now" Akiiki said "Her fever's getting better, but I can't let her near the baby until she gets well"

Azizi nodded "Where is he?"

"With Koranna and Eshe next door" Akiiki said.

Azizi nodded. "Do you think those herbs will help?"

"They will" Akiiki said "But we'll have to let her wake up on her own, she's been up for several days now, she's finally just passed out maybe a good six hours ago"

Azizi nodded.

A few days later, Nalori woke up.

"Where is he?!" she screeched.

"Nalori, calm down" Azizi said placing her hands on his thrashing wife.

"No!" she cried tears falling down her face as she struggling within her husband's grip "I want to see my son!"

"You will" Azizi said "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't seen him either"

Nalori stopped blinking "Why?" she asked.

"I didn't think it'd be fair" Azizi said.

"Thank you" Nalori whispered.

"I have some medicine for you" Akiiki said coming into the room. Azizi helped Nalori sit up. Akiiki gave her a small bowl. "This will taste disgusting, but it will help you"

"I don't care what it tastes like, if it heals me then I can see my son" she said taking the medicine. She cringed at the taste but held it down, swallowing it.

"You'll rest for a few more hours before you can see him" Akiiki said.

"Uggh" Nalori protested falling back to the bed "I'm sick of this!"

"I know" Azizi said holding his wife's hand "It'll be over soon, though"

"It needs to be over now!" she cried "I want to see him!"

"I know" Azizi said.

Several hours later…

Nalori woke up, sitting up, she stretched.

"Feel better" Azizi asked walking into the room.

"As a matter of fact I do" Nalori said "What did you give me?"

"I have no idea" Azizi chuckled "But I got it from an old man who was sitting in the middle of the road"

Nalori gave her husband a look before he continued. "He said that a tragedy will fall, the innocent will be corrupted and he'll steal the heart of the chosen pharaoh" Azizi said.

Nalori blinked "Is he on drugs?" she asked.

Azizi burst into a fit of laughter "I don't think so, dear"

"Is she awake?" Eshe asked from the doorway

"Yes" Nalori snapped.

"Koranna you can bring him in" Eshe called over her shoulder. Koranna walked into the room, bringing in her four month old baby brother in the room. Adom walked in behind her.

Koranna walked over to her mother, handing her the baby. Nalori reached out to take the child. She held him close. Adom watched with curious eyes as Nalori held the white-haired baby in her arms.

"He's beautiful" she whispered. "What did you name him?"

"Akefia" Koranna said "After Grandfather"

"I hope he likes me" Adom said

"He will, Adom" Koranna assured him with a smile "Who wouldn't love you?"

Adom smiled "Thanks sissy"

Koranna smiled back.

"Akefia" Nalori whispered tears rolling down her cheeks. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful baby"

"I couldn't agree more" Azizi said he reached down to stroke the baby's cheek. He grabbed his father's finger, gripping it.

"He knows who you are" Nalori said with a soft smile.

"He does" Azizi said.

"I'm going to call him Bakura" Nalori said

Koranna blinked "Why?" she asked.

"I don't know" Nalori said "It just feels right"

Me: I hope that y'all enjoyed! Next chapter will meet Bakura I have no idea when that's going to be up seeing as I have NO ideas what so ever uggh whatever!


	2. Chapter 1: The Apple Stealer

Well, well it looks like I've gotten this chapter up earlier than I thought I would, seeing as how when I woke up at 12 today I had ideas for ALL of my stories, isn't that so weird! Anyways, I have this amazing idea for a Darkshipping story where Bakura is in the Doma Arc I mean can you imagine…oh it's going to be AMAZING I'm trying to figure out exactly what I'm going to do but I think I'm going to finish Stuck With You first. And don't worry whenever I do post that story, I will not abandon this one, I've been dying to write this one!

Well, anyways, enough talk, read the chapter I like it I hope you do too! And umm sorry for the lame chapter title…it fits but it's lame so eh whatever….

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! If I did, Bakura would be the main star, Darkshipping would be plentiful; Vivian and Ziggy wouldn't even exist.

**_WARNING_**: **READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!** This story contains: Rape, torture, prostitution, abuse, etc. If you have a problem with any of those things then you don't need to read this, this is a Bakura origin story and everyone knows his life isn't sunshine and daisies now is it?

Also: There will be Outcastshipping, Thiefshipping and OC X Bakura type of thing you will see why when you read the story. Another thing on the character jigger thing I put Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura that doesn't mean that this is a Geminishipping story; it means that we start off with the Thief King and go to Yami Bakura because that's how it goes so yeah…

Anyways, I hope that y'all enjoy the Prequel to Impossibly Yours!

Chapter One: The Apple Stealer

_Three years later….._

[Bakura's POV]:

"Mother! Mother!" I shouted jumping up and down. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table, painting a picture, my father, as always was gone. Koranna, my big sister was chopping up some vegetables for dinner tonight. Adom, my brother stood next to me, eyeing Mother's picture.

"What is it Bakura?" Mother asked not averting her gaze from her painting.

"Can Adom and I go to the Nile?" I asked hopefully.

"No" she said

"But…" I said "We won't be there long and…"

"I said no Bakura" she said "Don't make me say it again, you and Adom can play in the village"

"I-"I began but Adom gave me a look shaking his head.

I sighed.

"Okay Mother"

Adom and I walked out of the house and into the streets of the village. People were talking amongst themselves and the children were playing.

"Why don't we play with the others, Bakura?" Adom suggested.

"I don't feel like it" I mumbled.

Adom looked at me "Why Bakura?" he asked.

"I don't like them" I said looking over at the group of children.

"Bakura, you're never going to make any friends like that" Adom said. "Now come on" he grabbed my wrist.

"NO" I shouted pulling my wrist away from my friend.

"Bakura…" he started to say but I interrupted him.

"I don't want to be friends with anyone but you Adom" I said "Now let's go to the Nile"

"But Mother said…" he said

"I don't care what she said, she is not a Goddess so we shouldn't have to obey her" I snapped "Now let's go"

Adom blinked "O-Okay Kura" he said softly.

I smiled.

I looked around to see if Mother or Koranna was watching, then I took Adom's hand in my and we ran through the village. No one tried to stop us, we bumped into a few people some started to curse at us but when they saw who we were they stopped dead in their tracks.

We reached a small market place.

"I bet I could steal that apple over there" I said with a smile. We both stopped to a walk.

"Bakura" Adom whispered "That's dangerous"

"Good" I said I let go of my brother's hand and made my way over to the apple stand. The merchant had his attention elsewhere. I gave a quick glance before snatching two red apples. Then, I casually walked away.

A woman's eyes widened as I passed.

"That boy stole some apples from the man over there" she cried pointing toward me.

"What?" the merchant shouted in fury "Why I ought to…" he shook his fist in rage. I laughed, starting to run.

"Bakura wait" Adom shouted running after me. The man was hot on my trail. But I was much too fast for the old man, I sped up more, my feet kicking the sand, I laughed this was fun, stealing, it gave me a rush like no other. I wanted to do it all the time, the look on people's faces when I steal from them, it's priceless. They don't expect a three year old to steal; then again, they should know who I am by now.

I am Akefia Bakura Touzoku son of the greatest thief in the world. My father, Azizi, who everyone calls the Thief King of Kul Elna, my home, which is located on the outskirts of the kingdom, we live in Egypt, stealing to survive. Father told me that stealing isn't a game, it's for survival, but I'm not sure what he means by that. I reached the Nile, stopping before the water. Adom came from the other side.

"Bakura" he shouted "Are you okay? He asked.

I turned to face him "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"That was really dangerous" he said walking up to me. "You could have gotten killed"

"Oh please, Adom" I said waving my hand in the air "No one can touch me"

"Bakura you're not immortal" he said with a sigh, taking a seat. I sat down next to him.

"I know I'm not" I said "But you know, no one can touch me, I'm the Thief King's son"

"Still, Bakura that doesn't give you the right to steal anything you wish" Adom said "You could seriously get hurt, Father isn't always going to be there to protect you, what if something did happen?"

"Adom" I said looking at my friend "Nothing is going to happen"

"You don't know that" Adom whispered looking away then he looked back at me "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, you're like a brother to me"

"I know" I said "But I promise, nothing's going to happen"

"Okay" he said halfheartedly.

"Here" I said handing Adom an apple.

Adom blinked taking the apple.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" he asked.

"I am" I said taking the other apple out of my pocket and taking a bite out of it.

Adom blinked then he laughed "I should have known you were going to steal two of them"

"But of course" I said with a mouth full of apple, and then I swallowed "Why would I only steal for myself"

"Because most people do" Adom said looking away.

"Adom, you're my brother, what's mine is yours" I said touching his shoulder.

Adom smiled.

"Adom" I said after a while.

"Yes?" he asked burying his apple in the sand as I did the same.

"Do you know why Father is always gone?" I asked looking down at the ground.

"No" he said softly "But I know he's doing it so we can have a better life"

"Hmm" I said.

"What is it Kura?" he asked.

"I-"I began.

Adom moved closer to me, putting his hand on mine. I looked up.

"Bakura, Father loves us, okay" he said.

"I know" I said looking away "It's just..."

"I understand" Adom said.

I looked at him, giving him a smile.

"I thought I'd find you two here" a familiar voice said. Adom and I looked up to see my sister towering over us, she was twelve years old, long black hair, she wore a dress much like Mother's, and she wore jewelry which Father had stolen from some tombs. Her brown eyes gazed back at us.

"What did Mother tell you two?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"She said we can't go to the Nile" I said.

"Correct" she said "So why is it that when I went to the marketplace to buy some apples to make one of your favorite types of pie, the man refused to sell me any?" she asked.

"I-"I began.

"He told me that some white haired boy stole two of his best red apples, now seeing as how you're the only white-haired boy for miles I would assume that was you, Bakura isn't that right?" Koranna asked.

"Of course" I said with a smile.

"This isn't something to smile about, Bakura" she said sternly "You could have gotten killed"

"But I didn't" I pointed out "I'm still here and besides the man has plenty of apples to go around"

"It doesn't matter Bakura" Koranna shouted "What if something did happen to you? What if those were his last two apples? That man is very old and he has to work very hard, he's trying to survive"

"So it's okay for Father to steal but no me?" I asked.

"It's wrong to steal in general" Koranna asked "But Father does it because he has to. He has no other choice; you don't have to steal, brother"

"But why" I asked.

"Why what" she asked giving me a look of confusion.

"Why does Father have to steal?" I asked.

Koranna sighed. "Bakura, some things can't be explained"

"Yes they can" I shouted.

"Bakura" Adom said softly.

"Why can't you tell me" I cried standing up "I want to know, why does Father always be gone all the time?! Why can't Adom and I go to the Nile? Why does he have to steal? Why is everyone afraid of him? Why do you treat me like a baby?"

"Speak in that tone again and I'll tell Mother" Koranna snapped.

"I don't care" I cried "you'll never answer my questions!"

"I can't right now" she said "You're too young"

"That's what you always say" I cried tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

"Bakura" Koranna sighed "I promise when you get older I will tell you. Father loves you, you know that"

"I know but he's always gone" I said turning away from my sister and friend.

"He's doing it for us" she said turning me around. I cried into her stomach, Koranna rubbed my back, kneeling down; she pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay, Bakura" she said "I'm here"

"I know" I sniffed "But what if Father never comes back?"

"He will" she said pulling away, she wiped my tears away "I promise and he'll get you that bracelet that you've been wanting too"

"Really" I asked with a smile.

She nodded "Now let's go back"

"Okay" I said. She stood up and Adom and I followed her back to the village.

We walked into the house where Mother was making dinner.

"I see that you've found your brothers" Mother said putting some food on the table. "Did you get the apples?"

"No" Koranna said.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because of me" I mumbled.

Mother raised her eyebrow at me "Oh? And why is that your fault, Bakura?" she asked me.

I gave Adom and Koranna a look. Koranna smiled, nodding to me. Adom, fidgeted.

"I-Adom and I were heading off to the Nile" I said.

"What did I tell you about that?" Mother asked she had taken a seat in the chair at the table. I looked down at my feet.

"I know…but on the way we passed through the marketplace and well, I told Adom I would steal some apples but the man saw and we almost got caught"

"And you would have, if the man was younger" Koranna said.

"Bakura" Mother said "Do you know how dangerous what you did today was?"

I didn't say anything.

"After dinner you are to go to your room, you too Adom" Mother said.

"But he didn't do anything!" I cried looking up.

"He still disobeyed my rules, I told both of you _not_ to go to the Nile and both of you did" she said.

"But it was my idea" I cried.

"I don't care whose faults it was, Bakura, both of you are being punished, now hurry up and eat and then go to your room. I don't want to hear another word out of you" Mother said.

"But-"

"No buts Bakura" she said "Now eat"

"Yes ma'am" I mumbled taking a seat at the table.

After dinner, Adom and I, who shared a room with me, walked into the room.

"If I hear talking in there, I'm adding another day onto your punishment" Mother shouted from the kitchen.

I didn't say anything, closing the door behind me. I took a seat on my bed, Adom took one on his.

"This is so unfair" I sighed putting my chin in my palms, putting my elbows on my thighs.

"I know" Adom whispered "But you knew Mother was going to get mad"

"Well she didn't have to be a big meany about it" I whispered harshly "I was trying to get you out of punishment"

"Bakura I ran away too" Adom pointed out.

"Yeah but it was my idea" I said.

"I know, but I could have said no, and I didn't" Adom said. "So I deserved to be punished just as much as you do"

"It's still unfair we have to get punished anyways" I said flopping down against the bed.

"Mother is just worried is all" Adom said.

"I can take care of myself" I said "I don't need anyone protecting me"

"Oh is that so?" Koranna asked coming into the room.

"I-"I began.

"I'm not going to tell on you, if that's what you're thinking" Koranna said as she closed the door behind her. She walked to my bed, taking a seat on it.

"Why is Mother being so mean?" I asked.

Koranna sighed "Bakura, she's not being mean; she's trying to protect you"

"Against what?" I asked "No one is going to mess with me"

"You say that now, but they will. Not everyone will like you" Koranna said.

"I don't want anyone to like me, I just need you and Adom" I said sitting up.

"You're going to need more than that, Bakura" she said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Other people that you can trust" she said.

"I don't want anyone else" I said "I just want you, Adom, Father and Mother" I said.

Koranna sighed "Bakura…"

"Why do I need anyone else?" I asked.

"Because we're not always going to be here, brother" she said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Someday, we're going to pass on into the Afterlife and you might still be here, you're going to need to trust someone else" Koranna said.

"But I don't want to" I cried.

"Bakura, we're not always going to be here" Koranna said "You're going to have to accept that"

"Yes you will" I cried tears blurred my vision.

"Bakura" Adom whispered he looked at me, seeing the tears roll down my cheeks. My fists hit the mattress.

"You'll always be here! I won't let you die" I shouted tears fell from my eyes.

"Bakura" Koranna shouted "Calm down"

"NO" I yelled "You can't-I won't-"

Suddenly Mother burst into the room. Koranna stood up, getting out of her way.

"Bakura" she said pulling me into a hug "What's the matter?"

"I-"I began but then I sobbed into her chest. Mother rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He started talking about he doesn't want any other friends and that he won't let us die" Adom mumbled.

Mother pulled me away, her hands resting on my shoulders.

"Bakura" she said.

I didn't say anything, I hiccupped tears falling down my cheeks.

"Bakura, we're not going anywhere I promise" she said softly.

"But sister said..." I began.

"Your sister is right that one day we will die, but that will be a long time from now" she said.

I blinked "you-you promise?" I asked.

"I promise, now get some sleep okay?" she said.

I nodded "I'll try" I said.

She laid me back on the bed, covering me up. "I love you, so much my son, get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning"

"I love you too Mother" I said.

She gave me a kiss before doing the same to Adom on the other side of the room.

Koranna and Mother left the room, closing the door behind us.

"Oh and brother" Koranna said "You have another day of punishment" And with that she closed the door behind her.

"UGGH" I groaned covering my head up with covers. Adom just giggled before turning over to go to sleep.

Me: Haha did y'all like the chapter…I figured Bakura would start his thieving at an early age, I thought about five but then I thought that would be too close to the time his village was destroyed and I want to capture some of Bakura's childhood so we can understand more about him….I hope that y'all like this story. I'm very excited to write it… I know right now it isn't too good but after his village is destroyed that's when the good shit comes in but like I said we have to build to that, now then, review you know all that :D


	3. Chapter 2: Gifts

Writer's block for this story no longer applies, thanks to me watching the episode "Village of Lost Souls" Which happens to be my favorite episode on the whole damn show believe it or not. Anyways, it gave me this amazing idea, don't ask me how, but it did, so thank that episode because I've been wanting to write this story since December and I haven't been able too! So now I have all these amazing ideas in my mind and I can't wait to write them!

I won't be abandoning The Way I Fell for You, I just have these ideas in my mind and this story is a lot harder to write, so since I do, I'm going to be focusing in on this story for a while, but I will update TWIFFY probably tomorrow not sure, depends on how I feel. As for Stuck with You, I've been trying to write that stupid thing but no dice, I'm hoping what I've gotten written down so far now will help me come up with something good, I know people have been waiting for that story, it's just I've had a no ideas for it and what I do write isn't working out for me but I promise to update ASAP.

As for In the Palm of Your Hand…still have writer's block and I have no idea when it'll go away, but who knows, this story I had major writer's block and look, I get a magical idea! So maybe I will with that story too, soon. Let's cross our fingers!

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy Bakura's cuteness while it last, because in a about two more chapters, things are going to get ugly.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! If I did, Bakura would be the main star, Darkshipping would be plentiful; Vivian and Ziggy wouldn't even exist.

WARNING: READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! This story contains: Rape, torture, prostitution, abuse, etc. If you have a problem with any of those things then you don't need to read this, this is a Bakura origin story and everyone knows his life isn't sunshine and daisies now is it?

Also: There will be Outcastshipping, Thiefshipping and OC X Bakura type of thing you will see why when you read the story. Another thing on the character jigger thing I put Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura that doesn't mean that this is a Geminishipping story; it means that we start off with the Thief King and go to Yami Bakura because that's how it goes so yeah…

Chapter Two: Gifts

Two years later…

"He's here! He's here!" I cried running out of my house and into the streets.

"Bakura, get back here!" Koranna shouted running after me, but I didn't listen. I stopped. The villagers were lined up on either side, bowing. Father and his men were on their horses, his men handing each villager a bag. They thanked them. Father led his men, their horses walking further into the village.

Father stopped a few feet in front of me; several bags were on the back of his horse. He turned to face his men.

"Abasi," he said looking at the man beside of him, who had shoulder length brown hair.

"Yes, your greatness?" Abasi asked.

"Put the horses up." Father ordered.

"Yes sir, do you wish for me to carry your bags, sir?" Abasi asked.

"No, I've got them." Father said jumping down off of his horse.

Abasi nodded. "Alright men, let's put these horses up."

Abasi and the others left. Father walked up to me.

"Akefia, you waited all this time to greet me, my son?" Father asked, kneeling in front of me, he picked me up, placing me on his back before standing up.

"Of course" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, my son." Father said.

"Piggy back ride!" I squealed.

"But I'm tired." Father groaned sarcastically.

"No you're not! Now let's go!" I giggled.

Father started walking really slowly toward the house.

"Faster!" I cried.

Father slowed down.

"Father, why are you being so slow?" I asked. I loved this game, Father would always play that he was tired, wanting me to edge him on, asking him to pick up the pace before he did, it was so much fun!

"Oh so you won't me to go faster do you?" Father asked.

"Yes!" I cried "Now hurry up, Mother has a feast prepared for you and I want some!"

"She does, does she?" he questioned. "Well, I'm just going to have to get it before you do, won't I? After all, we all know you eat for ten people."

"Hey!" I shouted, smacking him on the shoulder, I do not! Besides, I'm a growing boy, Mother said I have to eat so I'll be big and strong like you are."

"If you don't stop eating like you do, then you're going to be bigger than I am." Father laughed.

"Well, I'm going to be small if you don't hurry it up!" I shouted, "Now let's go!"

Father laughed, running to our house with me on his shoulders, I laughed. I felt eyes on us, watching, but I didn't care. This was so much fun. Father stopped when we got to our home.

"Bakura, what did I say about running into the streets like that?" Koranna, who was standing by the front door, asked.

"Oh, let it go, Koranna." Father said walking inside, Koranna did the same. "Your brother was just excited to see me, that's all."

"Azizi, stop letting Bakura off the hook, so much," Mother said appearing from the kitchen.  
Father leaned down, I slid off of him.

"I'm not, Nalori." Father said. "I just don't see what the big deal is."

Mother sighed. "You know what the big deal is, Azizi. You know that our son is sought after."

I blinked. What did they mean?

"What-"I asked but I was cut off.

"Bakura, go get your brother, it's time to eat." Mother said.

I nodded, walking into the room that we shared. Adom was asleep on my bed. He'd been sick for a while. I walked over to him, shaking him slightly.

"Adom?" I said.

"Huh?" Adom moaned.

"Mother said it's time to eat." I said.

"I'm not hungry, I don't feel good." He groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"I know," I sighed pulling the covers off of him. "But you need to eat and besides, Father's home."

"Really?!" Adom cried jumping out of bed, causing me to fall. "Why didn't you say so?" he ran out of the room.

I stood up, walking into the kitchen with him.

"Father!" Adom cried.

"Hey, there, Adom." Father said kneeling down so he was eye level with Adom. "How are you feeling, son?"

"I'm a bit sick." Adom admitted, right on cue he started coughing.

"Oh man, that cough sounds terrible." Father said. "Luckily, I brought something to help with that."

"Really?" Adom asked. "Thank you."

Father smiled. He stood up, walking toward the table.

Mother and Koranna brought out the food, meats, fruits, vegetables, you name it. It was a good thing I was starving. I was ready to eat! Everything looked delicious. I grabbed an apple and immediately bit into it, biting half of it with ease.

"Bakura, you need to wait until after everyone gets something." Mother scolded, taking some of the food for herself.

"I'm sorry, Mother." I mumbled my mouth still full of delicious apple.

Father just laughed. "I told you, you're going to be bigger than I am, Akefia."

"He's only five and he eats like a crocodile." Koranna said shaking her head, she bit into a piece of meat before drinking her water.

"Well, I'm a growing boy!" I said swallowing my food.

"No, you're a growing dragon." Adom said.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" I cried, looking over at Adom, who just laughed.

"Brother, we're only messing with you." Koranna said.

"Yes, I know." I said.

"This is delicious, Nalori, thank you." Father said getting another helping of food.

"Well, don't thank me, your daughter did most of the work." Mother said.

"Really, now?" Father asked looking over at Koranna, who was blushing.

"Yes," Mother answered, smiling at my sister, "She's become quite the chef, you should be proud."

"Oh, Mother, stop it." Koranna said. "I'm not that good."

"Sure you are sister." I said.

"You really think so?" she asked looking at me.

"Of course, you're the best cook in the world!" I said putting more food on my plate.

"I wouldn't go that far, but thank you, anyways, brother." She smiled.

After we ate and helped clean up, we gathered in the living room, Adom and I sat on the floor, while Father, Mother and Koranna sat in the chairs. Father picked up a large brown bag that was lying near his feet.

"What's in that?" I asked.

"Patience, my son," Father said.

I nodded.

"I have gifts for all of you." Father said. "Here, this is for you Adom."

Adom sat up, taking the present. He unwrapped it, and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked leaning over to see what Father had given him. It was a gold bracelet.

"Wow," I gasped. "That's pretty."

"Sure is." Adom said twirling the bracelet between his fingers. "thank you so much Father." Adom said looking up at him.

"You're welcome, now, look inside." Father said.

Adom did. "Look, Kura." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. Adom handed the bracelet to me. I looked inside the bracelet and on the inside it had

_Akefia and Adom_ engraved in it.

"Hey, it has my name in it!" I cried.

Father laughed. "Yes, I know, I had one of my friends engrave your names in it."

"But why did you give it to me?" Adom asked.

"Because it's special and I want you to know that you're still my son, regardless if you're not my flesh and blood." Father said.

Adom stood up, giving Father a hug. He did the same, pulling Adom onto his lap, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Thank you so much, Father, I promise to take good care of it."

"I know you will, Adom." He said.

Adom jumped off of Father, taking a seat beside of me. I took his arm, stretching it out before placing the bracelet on it.

"There, it fits perfectly." I said.

Adom twirled his arm around examining the bracelet, smiling. "It does."

Father put his hand in the bag, digging for something. I looked up waiting. Father pulled out a box, before handing it to Koranna.

Koranna took it, opening her gift. It was a beautiful blue hair comb with a lot of gems surrounding it.

"Oh, Father," Koranna gasped. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart, I thought it would go well with your hair and the dress I've gotten you."

"What dress?" she asked.

"The one that Abasi's wife has been making." Mother said.

"Eshe?" Koranna asked.

"Wasn't she the one that helped take care of Kura?" Adom asked.

Koranna nodded. "Yes, we've been good friends for a while now; I haven't spoken to her in a long time though." Koranna sighed, tracing the comb with her fingers. "I must tell her thank you for making the dress when she's done with it."

"She's almost done with it." Mother said. "You'll love it, Koranna."

Sister beamed. "I hope so. I can't wait to see it."

"I bet you're going to look all pretty in a dress, sister." I said.

Koranna looked down at me, smiling. She placed the comb back in the box.

"Thank you so much, Father." She said looking at him.

Father smiled. "You're welcome; I wanted you to have something special to go along with your dress, after all, your birthday's about to come up."

"Already?" Koranna asked. "Man, time sure does fly."

I laughed. "Sissie will be fourteen on the first!"

"Yup," Koranna smiled. "I can't wait."

"You're getting old, sissie!" I laughed. "I might have to call you grandma."

"Hey now," Koranna said. "I'm only turning fourteen."

"More like forty-one." I said.

Everyone started laughing.

"Alright, dear, your gift is next." Father said turning toward Mother. He pulled out a necklace, placing it around her neck. Mother gasped, lifting up the pendant that was attached to the necklace, it was a silver heart locket, attached to a golden chain, and the heart was edged with gems. Mother opened the locket.

"Oh Azizi, thank you," Mother said pulling Father into a kiss.

"Eww, no one wants to see that!" I cried covering my face.

They pulled away.

"Don't worry, you're going to be smooching on someone one day." Father said.

"Eww, I don't think so. I don't want to get all cootified." I said "Yuck"

Mother laughed. "But those cooties are good for you, they made you big and strong."

I rolled my eyes. Everyone laughed.

"What did you get Mother?" Koranna asked.

"Come here, and see." Mother said.

"Can we see too?" Adom asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," Mother said.

Adom, Koranna and I got up, walking over to Mother. We gasped, inside the locket was our birthstones.

"That's so pretty, Mother." I said.

"Look on the back." Father said.

We did, each of our initials were engraved.

"Thank you." Mother said looking at Father. He nodded.

"Now then, I have something special for you, Akefia." He said getting up.

"What is it?" I asked. Adom and I sat behind Mother on the chair, Koranna returned to her original spot.

Father took off his robe, which was my favorite color, red. He motioned for me to stand up, so I did. He walked over to me, putting the robe on me. It was very big.

"There," he said, pulling the hood over my head. "This is your gift."

I blinked, then I tackled him, nearly knocking him down. "You mean it?" I asked.

"Yes," he said lifting me up. "It's all yours son."

"Thank you so much!" I cried squeezing him tightly. "I love it so much!"

"I knew you would." He chuckled before placing me down.

"But what about you?" I asked taking the robe off, handing it to Mother, who folded it neatly, placing it on her lap.

"Oh, I've got me a new one, so it's okay." Father said. "It was about time I gave you that one anyways, it was your grandfather's after all."

"Grandpa Akefia?" I asked.

Father nodded.

"The one that I named you after," Koranna said.

Father looked at her, smiling before returning to me.

"It's been in our family for generations, there are a lot of memories within that robe, some good, and some bad." Father said. "My father gave it to me at your age, I wanted to do the same."

I beamed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He said.

"Alright you two, it's time for bed." Mother said getting up.

"Oh, c'mon, just one more hour?" I pleaded.

"No, sir," Mother said shaking her head. "Off to bed you go, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Why?" I groaned.

"Don't you want me to teach you how to steal without getting caught?" Father asked.

My head snapped up, I looked at Father, beaming with joy. "You're going to take me on a raid?" I cried standing up, I jumped up and down.

"No." Father said.

"But-"I said stopping.

"I'm taking you out, but not on a raid, it's much too dangerous for that, Akefia." Father said.

"Oh," I sighed.

"You're too young for that." Mother said. "Be thankful your father's taking you out at all."

"It took me forever to convince your mother to let me do what I have planned for tomorrow." Father chuckled.

"Well, I still don't agree with it, but since you're the Thief King, I have no choice but to believe that my son will be safe from danger." Mother sighed.

Father laughed. "You know I'll take good care of our son, love." Father said leaning in to kiss Mother. "Now, then," he said turning to face me again. "Do as your mother says and get some sleep, I'm getting you up a bit earlier than what you normally would get up, so make sure you get plenty of sleep, tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

"Yes, Father," I said. I walked over to him, giving him, Mother and sister a hug. Adom did the same.

"Adom, before you go to bed, I want you to take this." Mother said giving Adom a small bowl.

Adom blinked, looking inside of it. I leaned up, trying to see inside. The bowl was filled with green, slimy, mushy stuff.

"Eww, what is that?" I asked.

"It's medicine." Father answered. "Now, eat it or you're not going to get well."

Adom nodded, gulping, he dipped the bowl back, swallowing. I cringed, watching my brother eat that horrified stuff. Adom gave the bowl back to Mother.

"How was it?" I asked.

"It wasn't too bad." Adom answered.

I gave him a look.

"Now, off to bed." Mother said.

"Yes, Mother." We said.

We walked to our rooms.

"Good night." I shouted.

"Good night, darling, sleep tight." Mother said.

"Sweet dreams you two, don't let the bed bugs bite." Koranna called.

"The bed bugs won't bite me." I said turning around, Adom had already gone into our room. "Father will kill them, isn't that right, Father?"

He laughed, "Of course, now get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us."

I nodded walking into the room, shutting the door behind me. I crawled into my bed, pulling the blankets over me.

The next day…

"Bakura, it's time to get up." Koranna said shaking me.

"No, just five more minutes." I groaned.

"Bakura, you know that Father wants to take you out to train, now let's go." Koranna said jerking the covers back.

"But I'm sleepy, sister." I complained, trying to pull the covers off of me.

"I know, but Father has to leave tomorrow night and he wants-"

Koranna didn't have to say anything else. I jumped out of bed, getting dressed, I ran into the kitchen where Father was eating. I sat down beside of him, doing the same.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you up so early." Father said.

Koranna walked in, taking a seat across from me.

"You said you were gonna teach me about stealing." I said.

"I did?" he asked. "I don't recall that…"

"But you did!" I cried.

"Hmm…oh yes, I remember now." Father said. "So you're ready to learn how to steal properly?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good, then let's get started shall we?" he asked.

"Don't be out too long, Azizi." Mother called from her room.

"I don't plan on it, Nalori, dear." Father called back.

"Bakura, come here." Mother said.

I got up from the table, walking into my parents' room, Mother was lying in bed.

"Mother, are you alright?" I asked walking beside of her.

"Yes, I'm fine dear, just tired is all." She said. "Now, then, do as your father says and watch what you're doing. Your father knows what's best, you might not agree, but I want you to listen to him, can you do that for me, Bakura?" Mother asked.

"Of course!" I said.

Mother smiled. "Give me a hug and you may leave."

I did, she hugged me back. I ran out of the room.

"Have fun and be careful!" Mother shouted.

"I will!" I yelled.

Father and I walked out of the house. Villagers were already up, stiring about, it was early in the morning, the sky was a bit dark. I yawned.

"Are you sure you want to do this, son?" Father asked.

"Yes." I said.

Father whistled for his horse, who galloped towards us. The horse neighed, standing on his hind legs before falling back down on all four. I gasped, hiding behind Father. The horse was very large; it was all black, pure muscle.

"Akefia, he's not going to hurt you." Father said turning around, he picked me up placing me on the horse; he attached the bags to the back before getting on himself.

"I know." I said. "It was just scary the way he came at me like that."

"Menes is very fast." Father said. "He has to be, if we're going to outrun the people we're stealing from."

Father grabbed the reigns, pulling them, Menes snorted, walking.

"Azizi," a voice called, we were almost out of the village.

Father turned the horse, Abasi ran up to us, he panted, hands on his thighs.

"What is it, Abasi? Can't you see that I'm about to take Akefia out?" Father asked.

Abasi looked up at me. "I am truly sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that all the villagers received their supplies and that your daughter's dress is now complete." He said.

Father smiled. "Very good, Abasi, tell your wife I give my thanks, Koranna will pick it up later, she's really thrilled about it."

Abasi smiled. "I'm sure she is."

"Make sure no one leaves, I don't want to have to attack someone I don't want to." Father said pulling the reigns so the horse would turn around.

"Right, be careful, my lord." Abasi said.

"Will do, come on, Menes." Father said. Menes obeyed, galloping out of our village.

We reached the market place that I had stolen an apple from when I was three. Father jumped off the horse. Father stopped Menes, jumping off the horse.

"I want you to follow my league and when I give the signal, I want you to take that necklace on that table." He whispered, leaning down beside of me.

I nodded. Father handed me a small bag, I placed it around my shoulder.

Father and I walked over to the table that was selling jewelry.

"Good morning sir, how are you this fine morning?" the man asked.

"I'm fine, just shopping." Father said looking at the jewelry. I looked around, there were bracelets, necklaces, everything you could imagine. There was a large table and a smaller one at my level.

"Do you have anything in particular you'd like to have?" the man asked.

"Well, my daughter's birthday is coming up so I thought I would get her something special." Father said he looked at me with the corner of his eye. I looked back, quickly grabbing the first thing I saw, stuffing it into the small bag.

"Well, then, you're in luck, I have several items that she would love." The man said.

"Hmm…though she isn't one for jewelry," Father said still looking.

"Well, I'm sure your wife-"the man said.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, but I don't believe this will help. Thank you for your time sir." Father said turning around. He grabbed my hand, walking casually.

"Are you-"the man asked. He looked down at the smaller table. "Hey!" he shouted. "Get back here, you thief!"

"Run!" Father yelled, jerking me, he whistled, Menes ran towards us.

"Hurry, that boy stole that ring!" the man shouted running into the streets. People were on our trail, Father lifted me up quickly before getting on himself.

"Hiya!" he shouted, lashing the reigns. Menes neighed before taking off.

"Hurry, they're getting away!" the man cried.

I felt them near us.

"Hurry, Father, they're gaining on us!" I cried.

Father looked over his shoulder, "We're fine, son." Father said turning back to face the road again.

"Pick up the pace!" the man from the store shouted he was on a brown horse, leading the chase.

"You won't capture him." I heard a voice say. I peeked around Father. The men had stopped, there was an old man, with white hair in the middle of the road. "Father, look," I gasped.

Father obeyed, stopping the horse, he turned it around, we were on the hill, about to be in the village. The others were several feet away from us, not realizing that we weren't near them anymore.

"And why's that?" the man that was selling the jewelry snarled. "He'll pay for what he did!" he shook his fist.

"You haven't seen anything yet, my friends, soon that boy will be the greatest thief that ever walked this earth." The old man said.

Me: Yay! This story is back baby! I'm so excited! I can't believe I finally have this amazing chapter oh and I have plans up the ass for it! So I shall update since writer's block is no longer here anymore! Yes! Yes! Yes! FINALLY! Fucking yes! I have soooo many plans; I can't wait until I write the next chapter! WOOHOO! Anyways, it's 1:40 in the morning and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed, but I shall see y'all hopefully tomorrow because I want to write this story so bad! And now I can!


	4. Chapter 3: Thieflet

I told y'all I was on a roll with this, guess y'all didn't believe me. And since I'm on my four hour break and I did my English homework and a bit of my math, I decided instead of being bored half to death, I was going to work on this story, seeing as how I have a magical idea and all….

There are parts in this chapter that will directly reflect back to Impossibly Yours. Why? You ask. Because, as I've said before, this story is the Prequel to that story, I do realize that there are a lot of things that don't make much sense in that story, mostly, with Kisara and Akilia, but don't worry, my pretties, I plan to fix them in this story so they will make more sense. But that won't be for a long time, so no worries.

There are a lot of time changes in this chapter as well so just be mindful of that, anyways, I hope y'all enjoy, don't worry this story is about to get interesting here soon and then everyone will know that I am the Bakura master haha! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! If I did, Bakura would be the main star, Darkshipping would be plentiful; Vivian and Ziggy wouldn't even exist.

WARNING: READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! This story contains: Rape, torture, prostitution, abuse, etc. If you have a problem with any of those things then you don't need to read this, this is a Bakura origin story and everyone knows his life isn't sunshine and daisies now is it?

Also: There will be Outcastshipping, Thiefshipping and OC X Bakura type of thing you will see why when you read the story. Another thing on the character jigger thing I put Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura that doesn't mean that this is a Geminishipping story; it means that we start off with the Thief King and go to Yami Bakura because that's how it goes so yeah…

Chapter Three: Thieflet

Father and I dismounted Menes, Father told Abasi to put him up. We walked inside.

"So, did you get anything good, brother?" Koranna asked as we walked in.

"I think so." I replied.

"You mean you don't know what you got?" Mother asked sitting in the chair, sewing something.

"I just grabbed it, I wasn't really paying attention." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Akefia did very well, you should be proud of him, dear." Father said walking up to Mother, placing the bags down.

"When did you get all that food, Father?" I asked seeing a lot of fruits and vegetables in the bag.

"Now, now a great thief never reveals his secrets." Father said with a smile.

I laughed.

"I want to see what you got Kura!" Adom cried, bouncing happily.

I laughed. "Okay, okay." I said taking the bag off of my shoulder and opening it. I reached inside the bag, pulling out a ring. It had a gold band with a ruby inside.

"Oh wow," Koranna gasped taking the ring from my hand holding it up. "This is beautiful."

"You should have seen the merchant." Father laughed. "He didn't even realize that your brother took the ring from his table."

"Serves him right too," Mother scoffed, still sewing. "That man is an asshole."

"How come, Mother?" I asked.

"It's nothing dear." She said.

I raised my eyebrow at her but didn't say anything else.

A few days later….

"Why do you have to leave?!" I cried running up to Father, I grabbed onto his leg, squeezing it.

"Akefia, you know that I must go, but I promise son, I'll be back." Father said leaning down, I looked up at him, my eyes full of tears.

"Promise?" I asked.

Father leaned down, picking me up, placing me on his shoulders.

"I promise my little thieflet." Father said. He took me off of his shoulders, placing me on the floor. He leaned down so that we were eye level.

"You be good and listen to what your mother says, okay?" he said.

"I'll try." I mumbled, looking over my shoulder at Mother.

"Be good, son. I'll see you soon." He said rubbing my hair.

"Okay, bye, Father, I love you!" I said, giving him a hug.

"I love you too." He said hugging me back.

Father turned, walking out the door. I watched from the doorway as he called his men, they rode into the night.

"Bakura, he'll be back soon." Koranna said as I closed the door.

I didn't say anything, walking to my room, slamming the door.

I hated this! Why does he _always _have to leave! Koranna's birthday would be coming up in about another month; I hope Father would be back in time for it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"What?!" I shouted, pulling the covers over my head.

The person behind the door walked in. I felt them sit down beside of me.

"Bakura," I heard Mother say.

"What?" I snapped.

"Bakura, come here." She said.

"No, go away, I want to be alone." I shouted.

I felt the covers come off of me.

"Mother!" I cried trying to jerk the covers, but she had a firm grip on them.

She threw the covers in the floor, picking me up, cradling me in her arms.

"Mother?" I asked looking up at her.

"Shh," she whispered, rubbing my back, "It's okay, my son."

"But-" I said, but I cut myself off.

Mother rocked me, humming softly.

"Your father will be back," Mother said placing me down.

"But how do you know?" I asked as she placed the covers around me.

"He always does, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Mother said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you Mother." I said.

She smiled. "I love you, too, Bakura, now get some sleep."

[A month later…]:

Today was my sister's fourteenth birthday, Eshe had given her the dress she had been making all this time.

Koranna came in wearing a light blue dress with black lace underneath. She twirled, smiling as Mother, Adom and I looked at her.

"It's gorgeous, sweetheart." Mother said. "Eshe did a fine job."

"I think so too." Koranna smiled.

"Happy birthday, sister!" Adom and I shouted standing up, tackling her, Koranna laughed, falling into the chair that was behind her.

"Thanks guys!" she said.

"I drew you a picture sister!" I said.

"You did?" she asked.

I nodded. "Want to see it?"

"Sure," she said.

I got up off of Koranna, running into my room, nearly falling down.

"Bakura, calm down, it's in the middle of the day, I have plenty of time to see your gift!" Koranna shouted.

I came back with a small paper that was rolled up. I handed it to my sister.

"It's not the greatest thing in the world." I said.

Koranna opened the paper.

"I love it, thank you!" Koranna said picking me up, placing me on her lap.

"Really? So you don't think I did a bad job with drawing you?" I asked.

"No, not at all, better than what I could have done." She laughed.

"What did you draw Bakura?" Mother asked.

"He drew a picture of all of us." Koranna smiled.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

I nodded, handing the picture over to Mother.

"Well, I see that we have a little artist in the family." Mother said looking at my picture. "It's about time too, for a while I thought no one would get my artistic gene." Mother laughed.

"Well, I always knew, Bakura was special!" Adom said.

"Of course I am." I boasted.

"Don't get too cocky, Bakura," Koranna said. "You may be a good drawer but you still have to practice."

"I know, but do you like it?" I asked.

"Of course, brother, I love it!" Koranna said she wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me gently. I did the same. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I said.

[A few months later…]:

I stood in the street, watching the other children play.

A girl with brown hair that was braided skipped over to me.

"Why are you all by yourself?" she asked bouncing up and down.

"No reason." I replied.

"Do you want to play with us?" the girl asked.

"Mandisa, he doesn't want to play." A girl shouted. There were two girls and two boys, they ran over to where Mandisa and I were.

"Yeah, sis, don't you know who this is?" a boy with brown hair asked.

"I know quite well who he is, Sudi," Mandisa said. "But I still want to play with him."

"The Thief King's son thinks he's too good for us." The girl with long black hair scoffed. "Come on, Mandisa."

"You know I'm standing right here!" I shouted.

The girl with black hair, looked at me, shrugging. "You shouldn't even be on our street, you're nothing but a spoiled brat!"

"Tabia, that's enough, I'm sorry that we bothered you." Mandisa said.

I didn't say anything as Mandisa took her siblings' hands, running away.

"Bakura!" Adom shouted running toward me.

I turned to face him.

"Hey Adom!" I said. "Come to join me in the Nile?"

"Of course!" Adom said.

"Think Mother will know we snuck out?" Adom asked.

"Nah," I said with a laugh, "I'm more worried about Kora."

Adom and I ran to the Nile, Mother and sister were busy doing whatever it was that they did, I felt eyes on me.

"Think Mother will know we snuck out?" Adom asked.

"Nah," I said with a laugh, "I'm more worried about Kora."

"Ha, yeah, knowing her she'd give us a lecture about how dangerous things like this are." Adom said, entering the water, I did the same.

"She'll be okay, besides this is the only time we get to spend any time together." I said.

"Mother said it's for our own protection." Adom said.

"Against what?!" I cried.

Adom blinked.

I sighed. "I just don't understand why Father and those group of men are always gone. I never get to see him and I feel like he doesn't want to see me." I said running my finger along the top of the water, sighing heavily.

Adom swam toward me, pulling me into a hug, I hugged him back for a moment, before we pulled away.

"Kura, Father loves us." Adom said.

"I know," I sighed. "I just wish he could play with me. He has time for everyone else but me" I looked up at Adom who was biting his lip looking away awkwardly. "I should appreciate that I have parents, I'm sorry Adom"

"It's okay," Adom said, smiling slightly, "Your family took me in, you're my brother, Bakura."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, now, what else is bothering you?" Adom asked.

"Well, some kids earlier said that I don't belong in their village." I replied.

"Bakura, don't listen to them, they don't understand you like I do." Adom said.

I sighed. "I know, it's just, I wish that they weren't so jealous of me, I didn't ask to be the Thief King's son. I just wished they leave me along is all."

"Maybe you should give them a chance?" Adom suggested.

I snapped my head up, glaring at him.

"Or maybe not…" he said a bit nervously.

"I've tired that before, and they never let me play with them." I said.

"I know," Adom said. "Let's go home, I'm sure Mother has dinner about ready."

I nodded, we walked back home, walking inside.

"Akefia," Mother shouted.

I froze. Mother _never_ called me by my first name. I must be in _really_ big trouble. I gulped, slowly walking into the kitchen, Adom followed me.

"Adom, I need to speak to your brother alone, do you mind helping Koranna?" Mother asked.

Adom nodded, walking over to Koranna. Mother and I walked into her room.

"Sit, son." She said. I climbed onto her bed.

"Someday, you will provide for the village." She said.

I blinked, this wasn't the conversation that I thought we would have, I was sure Mother was going to punish me for going to the Nile.

"Yes, I know." I said.

"But there are things that you need to know," she said.

I looked up at her, waiting for her to continue.

"We not thieves, not murders, remember that. If you must kill someone, do it because you absolutely have to. Nothing more, understand?" Mother said sternly.

"Yes, Mother," I replied.

"Good," she said. "Come here."

I crawled towards her; she pulled me into her lap. She wrapped her arms around me. "You have so much potential, so much spirit, you're very intelligent, as you get older and those things will grow. You have so much to live for no matter how bad life seems you have everything to live for, never give up, my son. No matter how hopeless the situation may seem, no matter what you do, I will always love you."

"Yes, I know, Mother." I said hugging her back. "I love you too."

"And another thing," she said.

"What is it?" I asked pulling away from her.

"Someday, someone will want your heart, someone that will love you unconditionally, someone that will stand by your side, who will challenge you, make you angry, make you cry, but they'll make you happy, truly, happy. When you find that person, give them your soul" she said.

"Did you give your soul to Father?" I asked.

Mother smiled. "I did,"

"But how will I know when the right person will come along?" I asked.

"You'll know it, Bakura." She said. "Now, then, do you want to eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving!" I cried getting up.

Mother laughed. "I'm sure you are, after all that running to the Nile you and Adom did."

"You knew about that?" I asked.

Mother rolled her eyes. "Of course, I'm your mother, I know all."

I laughed. "Come on, let's go eat!"

[A year later…]:

Father had come only three times in the last year. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I was getting sick of it! Mother kept saying he'd come back soon, but I was starting to wonder if he'd ever come home.

When he did come home, it was only for about a week at most, then he and his men would ride into the night. But when he did come back, he'd always bring us back something.

"Your seventh birthday is coming up, what would you like?" Father asked.

We were all seated at the table, eating.

"For you to stay at home for a month!" I blurted out.

Father sighed. "I wish I could son-"

"But-"

"Bakura," Mother said. "you know that your Father can't do that."

I got up from the table, not bothering to push my chair in.

"Bak-"

"Let him go, Nalori," I heard Father say.

I opened the door, walking inside, throwing myself onto my bed. I lay on my stomach, arms folded, sobbing into my pillow.

I heard my door open, but I didn't care. The person walked into my room, taking a seat on the bed.

"Akefia, come here." Father said.

I didn't listen.

Father didn't wait for me, he turned me over.

"Go away," I said.

"Son, you know that I can't stay here." Father said.

"Why?" I cried sitting up.

"Ake-"

"Why do you have to always be gone?" I shouted hitting the mattress with my fists. "I'm sick of it! You're always gone! It's like-"

"Son, one day, you'll understand." Father said. "But I do love you, don't ever forget that."

I sighed. "I know, it's just, I wanted to see you for my birthday."

"You will." Father said.

I looked up at him, wiping my tears away. "You promise?" I asked.

Father smiled, pulling me into his lap.

"I promise, now, go eat the rest of your dinner, your sister worked hard making that."

I hugged Father, then got off of him, we walked into the kitchen to finish eating.

And of course, not too long after that, he was gone. Father said I'd understand one day, I wish I could understand now! I hated being the youngest! Everyone _always_ knew things before I did! I was so sick of it!

I walked outside, it was in the middle of the day, the kids were playing, for some reason, I felt like challenging someone to something.

"hey," I shouted. "Do you want to play a game?"

A boy, who had brown hair and brown eyes snapped his head up toward me, the other boys he was playing with ceased and did the same.

"Oh so now you want to play with us?" the other boy with brown hair asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What makes you think we want you to play with us?" the boy with black hair asked.

"Because I can get you out of this village," I replied.

One of the boys smirked. "Hmm, that sounds like fun, where do you want to go?"

"The Market Place," I smiled.

"I'll race you there!" I shouted, starting to run.

"HEY!" they cried, "get back here!"

I laughed, picking up the pace, I stopped when we reached the nearest Market.

"What are we going to do here?" One of the boys asked.

"Steal," I answered.

The boys looked at me.

"Watch and learn." I said.

I walked further into the market place, the boys watched as I scanned the area, looking for something good to steal. The man that I had stolen from a while back had his back turned, he was talking to a woman. It was show time! I walked over to the table, casually, I grabbed a bracelet, and then I walked away. He never even noticed.

"Impressive, huh?" I smirked holding the bracelet up for all to see. It was a silver bracelet with emeralds around it. There were charms hanging down as well.

"Ha!" the boy with black hair scoffed. "I can do better!"

"Jabari!" one of the brown headed boys cried. But Jabari had already left, running into the market place.

I watched, he didn't have nearly as much skill as I did. He went over to a table that was selling apples. The man was asleep. I laughed softly, waiting. Jabari grabbed the apple, running. That was his mistake:

When he ran, he kicked the bucket of apples over, which then knocked the table of fruits over, the old man, who had been leaning back in his chair, woke up.

"THIEF!" he screeched.

"RUN!" I screamed.

I jerked Jabari's hand, right before the old man smacked him with his cane.

"You won't get away with this!" the old man cried shaking his cane at us.

I laughed, running.

We ran all the way home, two men chased us on horseback.

One of the boys with brown hair, tripped. I stopped.

"Just go!" the boy shouted.

"No!" I yelled. I ran to the boy, taking his hand, we started running again.

"You won't get away with this-" a man shouted.

"Won't get away with what?" a voice said.

We stopped, there, on the hill, above our home was Father.

Me: I am on a roll with this story! I can't believe my luck! Well, next chapter, as I promised won't be pretty….I have plans, anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 4:Catastrophe

I finished a section in my math today, my blood sugars are on some crack thanks to my new diet thingie I'm doing…I got my rough draft back for English, that's not going to take me too long to fix it seeing as how there's not much to do and I already have it on the computer, so I'll work on that tomorrow. This weekend I'm doing math and WR homework…anyways, I decided to write this chapter, and as promised, things are very, very emotional…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! If I did, Bakura would be the main star, Darkshipping would be plentiful; Vivian and Ziggy wouldn't even exist.

WARNING: READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! This story contains: Rape, torture, prostitution, abuse, etc. If you have a problem with any of those things then you don't need to read this, this is a Bakura origin story and everyone knows his life isn't sunshine and daisies now is it?

Also: There will be Outcastshipping, Thiefshipping and OC X Bakura type of thing you will see why when you read the story. Another thing on the character jigger thing I put Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura that doesn't mean that this is a Geminishipping story; it means that we start off with the Thief King and go to Yami Bakura because that's how it goes so yeah…

Chapter Four: Catastrophe

Jabari, the twin boys, and I stood there, eyes widened. The men that were chasing us stopped dead in their tracks, Father and his men were on their horses, on top of the hill. Father looked down at the men.

"Is there a reason why you're chasing my son?" Father asked.

One of the men looked over at us, then back to Father.

"Your son?" he asked.

Father narrowed his eyes. "Yes, the boy over there," he said pointing to me. "You ought to know who my son is."

"I-I'm sorry Thief King, I didn't realize he was your son." The man stuttered, bowing. "But his friend stole an apple and…"

"So you give chase with swords to a six year old?!" Father yelled.

"I-uh" the man said.

"Look, I'm going to let you and your men off the hook, but next time, you won't be so lucky. No harm shall befall my son, do I make myself clear?" Father asked.

"Yes sir!" the men shouted in unison.

"Very well, carry on." Father said, turning his horse.

"Akefia, get over here now!" Father demanded.

I looked at Jabari and his friends.

"I'm sorry about all of this," I whispered.

"Just go," Jabari mumbled.

I didn't say anything, walking over to where Father was, I climbed onto the horse. Father helped me up, putting me in front of him.

Father and I took off, I looked back, seeing Abasi go up to the children; they seemed to be in an argument.

"Father, why is Abasi yelling at them?" I asked.

"Abasi is their father." Father answered me.

"Oh," I said turning back around.

We reached our home around nightfall, Father dismounted Menes and the other men put him up.

"Where in the hell have you been?!" Mother cried as soon as we entered the house. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?"

"Mother-" I said.

"No, Bakura, this is unacceptable! You didn't even tell Adom where you were going!" Mother yelled.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, staring at the floor.

Father looked down at me, "You didn't tell anyone you were leaving?" he asked.

I looked up at him, shaking my head.

"Why?" he asked.

"I- I don't know," I said looking at the floor again. "I just wanted everyone to like me."

"Bakura, you don't have to put yourself in danger for anyone to like you," Koranna said. "There's no reason not to like you."

"But there is!" I shouted, tears traveling down my cheeks, I clenched my fists at my sides. "No one wants to play with me because they think that I think I'm better than everyone!"

"They're just kids, kids are cruel." Koranna said.

"I know that!" I yelled.

"Bakura, those kids are jealous of you." Mother said.

"But why?" I asked. "I'm just a normal kid!"

"But you're not," Koranna said.

"I don't want to be unique, I want friends!" I shouted.

"Bakura, come here," Mother said.

I slowly walked over to her; Mother pulled me into her lap, holding me against her chest.

"Sweetheart, calm down, it's okay," she whispered.

"Why don't those kids like me Mother?" I asked.

"Nalori-" Father said but Father stopped himself.

"I'll handle Bakura, Azizi," Mother said.

"Make sure he gets his punishment." Father said.

"I know how to handle my own son, Azizi." Mother snapped.

"Father, come on, let's go in here," Koranna said.

"Now, tell me everything that happened." Mother said.

I told her about the competition Jabari, his brothers and I had. How Jabari knocked over the apple bucket and how we were chased by those men and how Father came just in time.

"The important thing is, you're safe." Mother said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Bakura."

"Why?" I asked looking up at her.

"Because I love you, that's why." She replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bakura, I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to listen, okay?" Mother said, looking at me.

I nodded.

"When your sister was around your age, I went into the market place to steal some food, your father had been gone a very long time. We were running low on supplies. I left Koranna with Eshe, while I went out. I got there, I stole the food and I was heading back to the village, but I was attacked." She said. "Abasi found me unconscious, your father of course, was worried sick about me. He heard the news and immediately came home. Things were really bad at the time, but one day, I was blessed with you."

"What's so special about me?" I asked.

"You broke me out of my darkness, you helped me," she replied.

I smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "I love you so much, Bakura," she said, hugging me tightly.

"I love you too, Mother." I said, doing the same.

"I want you to promise me something," she said after a while.

"Anything," I said.

"Promise me that you'll never rape anyone." Mother said.

My eyes widened in confusion.

"I know you don't know what that is, but you will when you get older, when you get older you will desire people, some of those people will not feel that way about you, when you force that desire on them, that is called rape." Mother explained.

I blinked. "That sounds terrible," I said.

"It is, and it's looked down upon by the Gods, so I want you to promise me that you won't do that, Bakura." She said.

"I promise, no matter what, I will never, ever rape someone," I vowed.

Mother smiled. "Now, go to your room,"

"But-"

"You'll have to go to bed an hour early and you can't play outside for three days." Mother said.

"Ugh!" I groaned "No fair!"

"Tough, you shouldn't have run off like that," Mother said.

I stood up, heading toward my room.

[A few months later…]:

I walked into the kitchen, where Koranna was preparing some food. Adom walked into the kitchen.

"Adom, do you want to play with me?" I asked.

"Sorry, Kura, but I have to help Mother will something," he said.

I groaned. "Are you serious?"

"He can play with you tomorrow," Koranna said, "After all, your birthday's coming up."

"But, I'm booooorrrreed and I want to play with Adom now!" I pouted.

"You will play with him tomorrow," Mother said walking into the kitchen from her room.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's helping me with something, that's why." She answered.

"But I want to play with him!" I shouted.

"Bakura, go to your room!" Mother yelled pointing to my room.

"But-"

"NOW!" she shouted.

I stormed off, slamming the door.

A few hours later…

We ate dinner in silence, I didn't feel like speaking to anyone! All they cared about was themselves; Adom gave me sad looks at the dinner table, but I wasn't too worried about it, it's not like he cared anyways! He wanted to spend all of his time with Mother. No one ever wanted to spend time with me, well, I'll show them!

Koranna checked on me later on that night, I pretended to be asleep, early in the morning hours, when I was sure no one was awake, I slipped out of my window. I landed hard on the sandy earth, I stood up, brushing myself off, the village was extremely quiet. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, I ran toward the Nile. By the time I got there, I was exhausted, I found a large rock, I laid behind it.

I woke up to familiar voices calling my name.

"Akefia Bakura Touzoku if you do not get your ass here right now you will never be allowed to come up here again!" Mother shouted.

_Oh no…_

"KURA!" Adom shouted running toward me, tackling me to the ground.

I didn't say anything.

"Get off of him, Adom," Mother said and he did.

"I was so worried about you, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Adom asked, sitting down beside of me.

"You don't tell someone you're leaving, when you're running away." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Running away?" Koranna asked. "Why were you running away?"

"Why is that any of your business?" I snapped, looking up at Koranna, "It's not like you would miss me anyways."

"That is enough!" Mother shouted, she leaned down, grabbing my arm.

"NO!" I shouted, jerking away from her.

"This is NOT up for debate, now let's go!" Mother yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes livid. "Why? Because I said so that's why!" she shouted.

"When is your word law?" I asked. "Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because, I am your mother that's why!" Mother said she grabbed my arm once again but I jerked it back.

"Bakura…" Adom said softly, but I ignored him.

"So that means you can tell me what to do?" I yelled tears falling down my cheeks. "You have Adom that you can play with. First, Father goes off, gone for months at a time and now you're taking my friend away. I won't have it! You, Koranna and Adom can just go back home! I don't want to see either of you ever again!"

"Stop being so selfish brother," Koranna said "Now, come on and let's goes before I tell Father, he's coming back tomorrow; do you want me to tell him?"

"No," I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Good," Koranna said. She picked me up, carrying me home.

"Koranna, but him in his room," Mother said. Koranna nodded, taking me in my room, placing me in the bed.

"And boy, if I come in here, and you're not there, I'm getting your father and there will be no if, ands or buts about it, do I make myself clear?" Mother asked.

"Yes, Mother," I said in an aggravated tone.

[next day…]:

"Happy birthday, Kura!" Adom shouted running towards my bed, jumping on it.

"Ugh, go away!" I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. I was extremely tired and I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"But Kura, it's your birthday!" Adom said getting off of the bed, he pulled the covers back.

"I don't care!" I said half asleep, I tried to get the covers back, but Adom had them in the floor, out from my reach.

"Adom, please, I'm really tired." I said.

"Should have thought of that before you decided to run away," Koranna said, entering the room.

I didn't say anything.

"Get up, brother," Koranna said walking toward the bed.

"But I'm tired!" I complained.

"Too bad," she said, "It's your birthday."

"If it's my birthday, why can't I sleep in?" I asked sitting up.

"Because we have a surprise for you, now c'mon," Koranna said grabbing my arm.

I sighed, letting her lead me to where it is she was going to lead me. We made our way to the living room, Mother sat in one of the chairs. We didn't speak.

I sat on the floor, staring at it.

"Bakura, I had about enough of this selfish attitude of yours." Mother said.

I didn't say anything.

"I know that you're upset that I didn't let you play with Adom the other night, but that doesn't give you the right to act like a spoiled brat." Mother said.

Still, I didn't say anything.

"Look, if you're going to act like this, then you can just go to your room." Mother said.

"Mother…" Koranna said.

"No, Kora, he needs to learn," Mother said.

I snapped my head up, looking at her.  
"You always want to control me!" I shouted.

Mother blinked. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"You never let me do anything! First I get in trouble for playing with those other kids in the village-" I said but Mother cut me off.

"You didn't get in trouble for playing with them," Mother said. "You got in trouble because you put yourself and Abasi's children in danger. You could have gotten killed!"

"Why does it matter, anyways?!" I shouted.

"It matters to me!" Mother yelled.

"If you love me, then why do you control me so much?" I yelled.

"It's for your own protection!" Mother said.

"Against what?!" I cried. "No one is going to bother us, who cares!"

"Bakura…" Adom whispered.

"Mother, please calm down." Koranna said.

"Do you want to go to your room too?" Mother asked looking at my sister.

"No but…"

"This is between your brother and me, I will handle it." Mother said.

Koranna sighed.

"I'll go make dinner," she said. "Come on, Adom."

Adom stood up, he gave me a look of concern before heading off into the kitchen.

"You need to grow up, Bakura, you are seven years old now, in another five years, you're going to have to start training to provide for this village, The villagers are going to look up to you. How are you going to help them if you can't follow simple rules?" Mother asked.

"I know that I have to follow rules," I said.

"Then why…"

"I hate being controlled!" I yelled, standing up, "I'll never escape from your control!"

I didn't wait for her to say anything, I ran into my room, slamming the door, I sobbed, falling asleep.

"Bakura," Koranna said in a whisper-like urgent tone.

"Huh?" I groaned.

Koranna didn't wait for me to get up, she picked me up, heading toward the back door, we never used it, something wasn't right.

"Kora?" I asked.

"Shh…or they'll hear you." She whispered, holding me against her chest. She scanned the area, before darting into the streets.

"What are you talking about? Where's Mother? Where's Father? Where's Adom?!" I cried. I struggled, trying to get free of her grip, but she only held on tighter.

"They're-Bakura, stay quiet or they'll hear you!" Koranna demanded in a hushed whisper.

"What's going on?!" I screamed.

"Shh, it's going to be alright, brother," Koranna said.

She ran toward the underground sanctuary, I had never been down here before. It was always forbidden. Father said he would take me down here when I got older.

"Why are we coming down here?" I asked as Koranna walked down the stairs. She looked around before running behind a wall. She placed me on the ground, kneeling in front of me.

"Sister?" I asked. Koranna looked at me, I could tell she was on the verge of tears. Tears fell freely down my cheeks. "What's going on?"

Koranna closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Kora?"

"Bakura, I want you to promise me something," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Promise me that you'll always be you, no matter how tough things are. Promise me that you'll fight, promise me that you won't lose hope. Promise me that you'll become happy." Koranna said.

"I-I promise." I said.

Koranna reached out, pulling me into a hug. I sobbed in her chest.

"Shh…" she whispered, rubbing my back, "It's going to be alright, I'll make sure no one hurts you."

After I calmed down, she pulled away from me, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked walking toward her.

"Stay," she commanded.

I stopped.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Bakura, please," she said. "I know you don't like rules, but please, brother, please whatever you do, whatever you hear, whatever you see, please promise me that you'll stay right here." Koranna pleaded, tears filled her eyes, ready to spill.

"Kora?" I asked.

"Promise me, brother, Please!" she whispered, wiping her tears away.

"I promise," I whispered.

Koranna gave me one last hug, before walking away. I peeked behind the wall and gasped. My eyes widened in horror, there was a large cauldron. Men in white robes with swords were throwing people in the pot! I gripped the wall, tears filled my vision.

Who was doing this! What did they want? I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. The men laughed, some stirring the liquid with a large wooden spoon. Screams of pain echoed the walls. I cringed at the sound. What was going on here? So much blood, it painted the walls. I saw the shadow of my sister, a man jerked her hand.

"Are there anymore?" a man asked.

"No," I heard my sister say.

"Are you sure?" a different voice asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Just kill her already, it's almost morning." The first man said.

"You're in luck, little girl, you're my last victim," the man sneered.

The last thing I heard was Koranna screaming before I passed out.

Me: I told y'all this story was going to get bad…this is a Bakura origin story, I figured it was about time things got hectic…gods, that was so sad! Poor Bakura! As you can tell, I changed some things around that happened in IY as I've mentioned before I will be doing that seeing as how half of that shit makes no sense…but anyways, despite the tears, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we get to meet Zorc and if you think he was crazy in my other stories, you haven't seen ANYTHING yet!


	6. Chapter 5: Zorc

Okay, I don't know what the FUCK just happened when I was trying to post this chapter, apparently, this website ATE the previous chapter and so I had to unexported, reexported all this bullshit, so sorry about this annoying shit UGH! I"m so mad!

I did all of my English online homework and half of my study guide, so I decided to write this story :D Anyways, as promised we get to meet Zorc! I know y'all are jumping for joy about that right? HAHA! Y'all know I'm kidding anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! If I did, Bakura would be the main star, Darkshipping would be plentiful; Vivian and Ziggy wouldn't even exist.

WARNING: READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! This story contains: Rape, torture, prostitution, abuse, etc. If you have a problem with any of those things then you don't need to read this, this is a Bakura origin story and everyone knows his life isn't sunshine and daisies now is it?

Also: There will be Outcastshipping, Thiefshipping and OC X Bakura type of thing you will see why when you read the story. Another thing on the character jigger thing I put Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura that doesn't mean that this is a Geminishipping story; it means that we start off with the Thief King and go to Yami Bakura because that's how it goes so yeah…

Chapter Five: Zorc

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes. The room was dark; I sat up, hitting my head against the wall. I groaned in pain, standing up on shaky legs. Where was I? Silence filled the air.

"Mother? Father? Sister? Adom?" I called as I started to walk. I walked from behind the area that I was at, I stood near the wall, using it to hold myself up. I was extremely exhausted. I felt something went run through my fingers. I gasped, taking my hands away, what was on my hands? It was too dark to tell.

"Mother?" I called again, still she didn't answer.

Where was everyone?

"Touzoku," a loud voice called. My eyes widened. Who could be calling me? And why were they using my last name? I stood still, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Touzoku!" the voice yelled, it seemed dark and deadly. Maybe whoever was calling me could help me.

"Where are you?" I called.

"Hmm, figure it out, I know that you're smart." The voice said.

I blinked, how did this person know so much about me? I walked further, I noticed another room, and I went inside, taking slow cautious steps. Father always taught me you have to be on guard. I stepped into the room. It was illuminated by a small flicker of light appearing from the cracks of the ceiling, there was a large stone slab on some steps. I started walking toward the stone, fascinated by it.

"It's about time you showed up." The voice said again.

I spun around, searching frantically for the voice, who was it? Where were they?

"Fool, I'm in the damn stone!" the voice barked. I turned around, staring at the stone. I looked at it. What? The person was in the stone? That didn't make sense…

"How are you in the stone?" I asked walking toward the stone.

"I was trapped here by the other gods." The voice said.

"Other gods?" I asked.

"Yes, don't you know who I am?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"My name is Zorc," the voice replied. "And I am a god."

"A god?" I asked.

"Yes, fool, are we deaf today?" Zorc snapped.

"No, sorry," I said.

"Look, if you want my help then you're going to have to listen to me," Zorc said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Take a look at your hands, then you'll see what I mean," Zorc said.

I blinked, not sure where he was going with this. I did as I was told, lifting my hands. I gasped. My hands were covered in _blood._ But that didn't make any sense! Whose blood was this?

"WH-how?" I said falling to my knees.

Zorc laughed. "It's the blood of your people! They were slaughtered last night, or don't you remember?" Zorc asked.

"I-" I started to say, but I couldn't continue, I stared at my hands, I shook, tears threatened my vision.

"What happened?" I finally managed to say, still staring at my hands, the blood running through them dripping on the ground.

"Well, as I said before your people were slaughtered." Zorc said.

"How?" I asked. "Why were they slaughtered?" I asked.

"Last night, the Pharaoh's men came to this village; they needed your fellow villagers' souls for power, so they killed everyone, throwing them in a pot." Zorc said.

"WHAT?!" I cried. "WHY?!"

"In order to create the Millennium items," Zorc replied.

"What? What is that?" I asked, tears rolling down my cheeks, I looked up at the Millennium Stone, there appeared to be some shadows forming around it.

"The Millennium items are treasured made by the blood and soul of your family and other villagers. They are the tools to rule the entire world." Zorc said.

"But why would anyone want that?" I asked.

"You'll need to want it, Touzoku," Zorc said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look, if you're going to get revenge for your people, then you need to straighten up." Zorc said. "I can help you, but not if you're going to act like some whiny baby."

"Revenge?" I asked.

"Yes, are you going to let the Pharaoh get away with murder?" Zorc asked.

"No, but…how could I get revenge?" I asked.

"By killing him, of course," Zorc responded.

"NO!" I shouted standing up. "I will not kill anyone!"

Zorc laughed. "You don't have a choice in the matter, boy."

"Mother said I always have a choice!" I yelled, fists clenched at my sides.

"Yes, and that's why she's dead right?" Zorc sneered.

"My mother is not dead!" I cried. "I know she's not-"

"Do you see her anywhere?" Zorc asked, cutting me off.

I didn't say anything.

"They're gone. They're all gone." Zorc said.

"Why?" I asked.

"How many times must I tell you, the Pharaoh wanted power so he killed your family to gain it," Zorc said.

"What does my family have to do with these Millennium items?" I asked sitting down on the ground near the stone.

"The Millennium items needed to be created with strong souls, but they also needed evil souls as well." Zorc said.

"My family is _not_ evil!" I shouted, hitting my fists against the ground.

Zorc laughed.

"If you say so," Zorc said. "But I know how those items were created, you don't."

"And I know my family, you don't!" I cried.

"That's where you're wrong, for you see, I'm a god." Zorc said.

"A god?" I asked.

"Yes, a god," Zorc said. "And if you let me, I can help you."

"I still don't get what's going on." I said.

I heard Zorc sigh heavily. "Look, Touzoku, as I've said before, the Millennium items were created by the souls of evil doers. The Pharaoh looks down upon stealing, so he sent his men out to kill them. He read the ritual, ninety-nine human sacrifices needed to be made in order to create the seven items." Zorc explained.

I blinked, trying to hold back tears, but they kept coming.

"WHY?!" I sobbed, tears poured I didn't care. My family, my father, my mother, my sister and brother were all killed last night! What did I do to deserve this? I knew that we were thieves, I wasn't sure why we were, but we didn't hurt anyone! Why did the Pharaoh hate me so much? No. The Pharaoh couldn't have done this! Mother said that Aknamknon was a kind king, who loved all of his people; there was no way that he ordered the attack! No way!

"You're lying!" I cried.

"And what pray tell do you think I'm lying about?" Zorc inquired.

"You said the Pharaoh ordered the attack on my home," I said.

"And he did," Zorc said.

"But that has to be a lie!" I shouted. "Mother said Aknamknon is a kind person."

"See? There's your problem, you believe your mother's lies." Zorc laughed.

"My mother doesn't lie!" I shouted.

"Hmm…if you say so, but answer me this, Touzoku, who was the one killing your people last night?" Zorc asked.

"I don't know," I said looking at the ground, watching my tears splatter against the dirt floor. "I just saw shadows, some men in white robes, Koranna took me to the underground shrine telling me to stay behind the wall, I couldn't really see because it was so dark, but I saw flashes of white here and there." I replied.

"Those were the Pharaoh's men." Zorc said.

"That can't be it." I whispered, shaking my head.

"You can believe what you wish, mortal, but the fact remains: Pharaoh Aknamknon is evil, he wants to rule the world. That's why he sent his brother to lead the cult to destroy your home and capture the souls of your fellow villagers." Zorc said.

"What power?" I asked.

"Why the power to rule the world of course," Zorc laughed.

"How can that be?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions." Zorc said.

"Mother said it's good to ask questions, it helps you learn." I said.

"Well, I'm tired of hearing your pathetic questions." Zorc snapped.

"My questions aren't pathetic!" I shouted. "I want to know what happened to my family!"

"I've already told you, maybe if you would stop crying and pay attention then maybe I wouldn't have to keep repeating myself!" Zorc roared.

"I-"

"Look, I'll explain it to you _one _more time, but if I see _one _tear shed from your eyes, then I will punish you, understand?" he said.

I nodded.

"Okay, well, as I've said before your family, and the other villagers of this town were killed last night. Their souls were ripped from their bodies, trapping them inside the items. The items, there's seven of them, and each one of them is held by one of the guardians of the Pharaoh, including the Pharaoh himself." Zorc explained.

"What are the seven items called?" I asked. I sat on the ground, my legs crossed, my elbows propped on my thighs, I looked at the stone slab, waiting for Zorc's reply.

"What did I tell you about interrupting me?" Zorc roared the shadows around the stone swirling.

"I-"

"You will not interrupt me, understand?" Zorc boomed.

"But-"

Suddenly, something came out from the stone; I gasped in horror, moving out of the way just in time, the beam shooting the wall that was behind me, leaving a crack in its wake.

"Wh-" I cried standing up.

"That's what you get for interrupting me, next time, you'll be the one that has the crack, not that wall." Zorc hissed. "Now, then, shut the fuck up so I can tell you what's going on, then maybe you'll stop believing that bullshit your mother taught you, because she's a pathetic moron!" Zorc shouted.

"My mother is NOT pathetic!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. "She's the greatest mother-"

Suddenly, I felt my body moving, it hit the wall behind me hard. I winced in pain. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I struggled to get free.

"Wh-" I cried.

"What did I _tell_ you about crying?!" Zorc roared.

"Why are you doing this?!" I screamed tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Because I can," Zorc sneered. "Speak one more word and I'll kill you on the spot, got it?"

I gulped, nodding.

"Now then, as I was saying, the Pharaoh and his guardians are in possession of the Millennium items, there are seven of them, the scales, the key, the rod, the necklace, the eye, the puzzle, and the ring. Each of these items has special powers. The Puzzle is the most powerful, so of course, the Pharaoh would be the one to wear that item seeing as how he's greedy and all." Zorc said flatly.

"Ph-" I began but I cut myself off, luckily, Zorc ignored it, continuing.

"The items hold special powers, but together, they give the person that holds them the power to rule the world." Zorc said. "Your family is trapped within the items and you need to set them free."

My family was trapped in these so called Millennium items? Why? What was going on? I thought King Aknamknon was kind. Did my mother lie? Why would she do that? My mother never lied about anything! Something's not right here; I know that he didn't do this! But who did? I saw the men in white last night; I heard their roars of laughter and the screams of my family. I was terrified, standing behind the wall that Koranna had hid me behind. I heard the screams, I wasn't sure what was going on, curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to take a look. I saw the shadows of the people being tossed into what appeared to be a gold pot. I wanted to help them, I wanted to save them, but I couldn't. I was frozen in fear, watching as everyone was thrown inside.

"Now, do you understand?" Zorc asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded.

"Good," he said releasing me from the wall. I fell to the ground, landing hard on my knees.

"Zorc," I said.

"What?" he barked.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Whatever," Zorc said.

"You said that my family was in the items and that the Pharaoh has them…" I said.

"I already know what you're going to ask me; you want to know how you can get the items correct?" Zorc asked.

I nodded.

"You're going to have to steal the items from them." Zorc replied.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"It's not going to be easy, but if you trust me, then I'll show you how to." Zorc said.

"Tell me what I need to do," I said. "Please."

"Alright," Zorc sighed. "You're going to have to kill the Pharaoh."

"Why?" I cried.

"Look, you said you wanted revenge, right?" Zorc asked.

"I never said that," I whispered, looking at the ground.

"Then how do you expect to free your people from those items?" Zorc asked.

"I don't know…I was hoping that maybe-"

"Oh, you were hoping that I would have a safe solution?" Zorc laughed. "I get it now, you don't want to hurt anyone, you don't want to punish those who have destroyed your home, right?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I don't want to kill anyone, it won't solve anything."

"Why do you think that?" Zorc asked. "They killed your people, don't you think you should try and kill those who hurt you?"

"Mother said that we are thieves, not murders." I said.

"Ha!" Zorc scoffed. "I guess that means she didn't tell you what your father did, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, curiously, staring up at the stone.

"Your father killed someone." Zorc replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" Zorc snapped. "The fact remains that he did, so if he can kill, then you can too."

"Father wouldn't kill someone for no reason." I said. "He's a good person, he's not heartless."

"Who cares," Zorc said. "If you expect to save them then you're going to have to listen to me."

"But I don't want to kill anyone!" I cried.

"Stop being so naïve Touzoku!" Zorc shouted. "You can't go through the rest of your life acting like a baby! You need to grow up and face the facts: everyone you ever loved, everyone that you ever cared about is GONE!" Zorc roared.

I blinked. He was right, they were gone. I would live the rest of my life without them. Zorc said I would have to kill the Pharaoh in order to stop him from using my family. I was still confused on all of this. How did they get in the items in the first place? It didn't make any sense! Why would the Pharaoh want to rule the world? I thought he was kind. Did Mother lie? No. There was no way she did! Mother wouldn't do that! But what Zorc said, could it be true? I knew for a fact that my family was killed, I didn't know why, but according to Zorc it was so that the Pharaoh could rule the world. But that didn't make any sense!

"Tell me the truth; did the Pharaoh really kill my family to gain power?" I asked.

"You dare question me?" Zorc asked.

"I'm just confused is all…" I said.

"Well, you better get unconfused because the worst is about to come." Zorc said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see," Zorc said "Now, you need to get some food."

"I'm not hungry," I muttered.

"Too bad!" Zorc shouted causing me to jump a bit. "I will not have weakness, so go to the market place and get some damn food!"

"But I'm not hungry!" I cried.

"Okay, then you're not allowed to eat for three days, understand?" Zorc roared. "I gave you a chance to get some food for yourself, but you refused…"

"Why do I have to listen to you?!" I shouted. "You're not the boss of me!"

"That's where you're wrong, mortal!" Zorc shouted. "You will obey me, understand?"

"No!" I shouted standing up; I turned running out the door. I felt something fly near me, but I dodged it.

"You can't run from me, boy!" Zorc laughed.

I ignored him, running through the shrine that Koranna had carried me to. I ran up a flight of stairs, I saw a tablet of a creature that appeared to be half human-half snake with wings. The snake was biting its tail. I stared at the tablet for a moment before running up the other flight of stairs, opening the door, I pushed it opened, walking outside, I gasped in horror.


	7. Chapter 6:Fearful Tears

I am really, really, sorry for waiting til the end of May to update this, but honestly, I was much too busy and I didn't have any good ideas. But, I do now, so the next update shouldn't take too long, but I'm not sure exactly when it will be up, I have other stories I'm working on right now. After this, everything will have been updated except "In the Palm of Your Hand" and while I would love to update that one soon, I don't see it happening. I have no ideas for the next chapter and I really don't feel like writing Deathshipping at the moment, so guess those readers will have to wait until I do.

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter, hopefully I can update The Dragon's Dance sometime this week or next but I haven't even started on the next chapter and I really just want to write on Bakura right now, so y'all might be in luck and get updates instead of everyone else, wouldn't that be awesome?!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! If I did, Bakura would be the main star, Darkshipping would be plentiful; Vivian and Ziggy wouldn't even exist.

WARNING: READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! This story contains: Rape, torture, prostitution, abuse, etc. If you have a problem with any of those things then you don't need to read this, this is a Bakura origin story and everyone knows his life isn't sunshine and daisies now is it?

Also: There will be Outcastshipping, Thiefshipping and OC X Bakura type of thing you will see why when you read the story. Another thing on the character jigger thing I put Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura that doesn't mean that this is a Geminishipping story; it means that we start off with the Thief King and go to Yami Bakura because that's how it goes so yeah…

Chapter Six: Fearful Tears

I made my way out of the sanctuary I had been in. The light was blinding. I walked stood, looking around. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everything was totally destroyed. It looked like fire had been set to them. I forced myself to move, walking through what used to be my home. I couldn't believe this happened. Just yesterday I was in my room, safe, Father had come home and everything, then this happened.

Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away angrily. This wasn't fair! How could someone do such a thing?! I just didn't get it. Were the Gods punishing me because I ran away the other night? I was just mad at Mother, I didn't mean any harm. I was just afraid she was taking Adom away from me. If I had known that this would be the result of what I did, then I would have never done it in the first place.

Now it's too late to go back...

I continued walking, I was extremely tired, but I didn't want to be in that sanctuary anymore. I was terrified of whatever that thing was down there. He called himself Zorc, the God of Darkness. He claimed that he could help me if I kept up my end of the bargain. He wanted me to kill the Pharaoh.

But I couldn't do that! The Pharaoh hadn't done anything to me, so why would I have to kill him? Mother told me that the only time it's okay to kill someone is if they threaten you or your family and you have no other choice. I did have a choice, I had a choice to find out the truth about this mess and not blame it on the Pharaoh. Mother said King Aknamkanon was kind and he would never hurt the people in his kingdom. But wait..technically, I wasn't a part of his kingdom, so did that mean that he would attack my village?

Zorc said that he did, that the Pharaoh had ordered the attack last night, the night of my seventh birthday because he wanted some power. I still didn't understand what Zorc was talking about, I tried to ask, I tried to get him to explain it to me, but he got mad at me. Well, I'll figure it out on my own! I didn't need Zorc's help!

I made it to my house, my house was on the very end close to where we kept the horses. I opened the door, which was half burnt. Everything was torn to pieces. I coughed from breathing in the dirt and soot still left in the house. I stepped over some wood, careful not to step on any nails.

I saw something shiny in the distance. I walked closer to the object, bending down, I picked it up. I gasped after I dusted it off, it was Adom's ring, the ring Father had given him a few years back when he came back from one of his raids. I looked on the inside, seeing his and my name engraved. I clutched the ring to my chest, silent tears fell down my cheeks. I put the ring on my hand.

I walked around some more, the kitchen wasn't even accessible, I went to my bedroom. I gasped, everything was completely destroyed, all of my clothes, toys, bed, everything. I was about to turn around and leave when I noticed that not everything was destroyed, lying on the floor, under the rubbish that used to be my room, was my robe. The robe that Father had given me.

I walked closer to the area, moving the mess around, I picked up the robe, shaking it, dust flew everywhere, I coughed and rubbed my eyes to get the dirt out of them. Then, I put the robe on. It was still too big for me, but I didn't mind, it was my father's. A gift from someone I'd never see again.

Tears fell once again, this time, I let them fall. I fell to my knees, the sleeves of the robe sliding down to cover my hands. I reached out, grabbing the broken pieces of my home in my hands, staring at the splinters, dirt and soot as tears fell onto them.

"Why?" I whispered.

No one answered, I stared down at my hands, watching my tears fall. This wasn't fair! I didn't even get to say good-bye! I know that I had said that I didn't want to see my mother, sister or Adom ever again when I ran away and they found me, but I didn't mean it! I was just angry!

"Please come back!" I cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Mother!"

She, of course, didn't answer.

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked.

Why, that was the question, Mother always told me that some things can't be explained, but this should be explained right? I had the right to know who took away my family right? I don't understand what I did wrong. Was it something I said? Did I not pray hard enough to the Gods? Was I too mean to the children in my village? Was I being punished for stealing that apple all those years ago? I just don't get it!

The only real answer I even have to go by is what Zorc said. According to him, King Aknamkanon ordered the attack on Kul Elna to create seven items known as the Millennium Items, which apparently, had mystic powers to rule the world. He said something about needing their souls and blood to create the items. How could people create items though? Nothing was making any sense to me!

Zorc was cruel, he said he'd help me, but when I asked about what he was talking about, he used some form of magic to hurt me. I was scared of him, truly terrified but I couldn't stay out here all day, I had to get something to eat, something to wear and I needed a bath. Sitting here feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to solve anything, but at the time, I didn't want to do anything else.

Every time I thought I was okay, everything came crashing down and the sobs continued. I'm not sure if Zorc could hear them or not, I hadn't heard from him all day. I had no idea how long I had been in my home, sitting in this position watching my tears fall. I didn't care to move. It hurt too bad, to see my village in such a state. Why would anyone do this? What did I do to deserve this? Was the Pharaoh punishing me for something that I had done to him?

But that didn't make sense, I had never met the Pharaoh, perhaps Father did something terrible and the Pharaoh was taking his anger out by destroying my home. But that wouldn't be right either...nothing made sense anymore.

I sighed, standing up, my legs ached from sitting in the position I was in for so long. I wiped my tear stained face on my sleeve, I inhaled the scent on it, it smelt just like Father. I closed my eyes, sighing. Tears started to form again. I opened my eyes again, wiping them away, I couldn't just sit here and do nothing, I had to find out the truth.

I walked out of my home and out of Kul Elna, I was starving! I needed to get some food, it was getting late. I couldn't believe I had stayed in my house for so long. I made my way to the market I always stole from, there weren't a lot of people around, but they were still around. I made my way over to the apple stand, pretending that I was just looking around, when no one was looking, I grabbed a few apples, placed them in my bag that was always on me and made a run for it. I was already several feet towards my escape before anyone caught that they were missing any apples.

"Get back here, thief!" the man selling apples cried.

I hope to the Gods he wasn't going to chase me today, I was past exhaustion at this point, but when I heard hooves stomp the ground, I sped up. I couldn't be caught, I had to hide. I ran as fast as I could. My legs, sides and back throbbed the bag of apples hitting my hip as I ran.

I saw the Nile River ahead of me, I picked up the speed, diving for the water, I stayed under until I thought it was safe, peeking out of the water. After a few minutes, I stood up in the water, looking around, the men were nowhere in sight. Where did they go? That didn't make any sense. They were just behind me! But now, they were nowhere to be seen. I stepped out of the water, my clothes were ringing wet as was the bag that held my apples. I took them out of the bag, placing the bag on the ground to sit on. I ate my apples, watching the water.

It felt nice here, like I was at peace. I just wanted all of this mess to disappear. I wanted to be back in my home hearing Father's adventures in his raids. I wanted to play with Adom in the Nile. I wanted to hear Koranna sing and dance as she cleaned. I even wanted to hear Mother scold me for running away.

But I'd never have that again. My family, my sister, my brother, my father and my mother, they were gone. All gone! Just thinking about them hurt, no matter if it was good or bad times that we had, just the thought of them, the thought that I could never have good or bad times with them hurt.

I finished my apples, tossing the cores to the side, I stripped my clothes, going into the water once again. I ducked underneath. I loved the water, it felt refreshing, like there was another world down here. I opened my eyes to see that world,every time I'd come here.

I watched the fish swim. I smiled a bit, they seemed so carefree, i wonder if any of these fish ever wonder how it would be to live on land? If I could speak to them, I'd tell them it wasn't worth imagining.

Suddenly, I became very jealous of these fish. It was sad, I know, but something inside of me snapped. I rose to the surface, boiling with rage. How dare these fish, mock me! With their little eyes, staring at me! It was like they could sense what was wrong with me. They had everything, sure, they'd probably get eaten soon, but dying would be better than this.

I stared up at the sky, it was a full moon tonight, it was beautiful. When Father came home, during a full moon night, all of us would sit outside, behind the house, gazing at the stars. We'd take turns trying to find something in the sky. I smiled a bit at the memories before sighing, I wish I could stop thinking about them.

So much had changed in the past few days, I thought that things would be the same forever. i knew that I would become the next Thief King after Father passed away, but what about now? There wasn't any need to become the Thief King because there was nobody to steal for. Everyone was dead, so what would be the point?

I still had to steal, I knew that much, since Father and the other men in his crew weren't around anymore, I had to be the one to steal, because no one else would ever provide me with clothes, food or anything else that I wanted or needed.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed in the water, nor did I care. I didn't want to go back to my "home", if I could even call it that. Just thinking about going back there hurt a lot, but I couldn't stay here all night. Someone was bound to see me, and I didn't want anyone asking questions or anything else. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I just wanted to be left alone.

I stepped out of the water, washing my clothes and bag from the sand. I wrung them out, putting them back on. I walked over to the rock, taking a seat, staring at the water rippling back and forth, the moonlight shining on it made it sparkle. It was beautiful. Mother said that the moon was special because Khnosu is a special Goddess that watches over us. I guess Khnosu didn't watch over me; otherwise, I wouldn't be in this mess.

I hated feeling this way, I was too young for this. I didn't know that my seventh birthday would be my last one. No, I wasn't dead, I would have more, but it was the last birthday party I would ever have, it was the last day I would see my family. September second, the day that I was born and the day that I died.

Tears formed again. Why did they keep appearing like this? I didn't bother to stop them, instead I let myself cry. I pulled my knees up to my chest, folding my arms on them, sobbing into my arms. How could the Pharaoh do this to me! What did I ever do to him! It hurt, Gods, it hurt so bad. I knew I should have came from behind that wall, no, better yet, I should have stop those awful people! But I didn't. Instead, I stood behind a wall, watching everyone in my village get killed! What was wrong with me! How could I let them die like that! They were about three feet in front of me and all I could do was watch them die!

No wonder the Gods were punishing me! I didn't care about anyone but myself! If I was a God, I wouldn't give me another chance either because I didn't do anything to help anyone. I was being punished for my crimes, the crime of not doing anything.

I played the nights before over and over in my mind, trying to come up with some type of logical explanation as to why this was happening, nothing came up. No matter how I looked at it, Zorc was right, the Pharaoh did this. They were his men, I knew that for sure based on the way they were dressed. But why would they come here and attack us? And why just two nights ago? It didn't make any sense.

I wished there was some way to bring them back, but it's hopeless, Zorc said he'd help me. He said that the people of Kul Elna were trapped within the Millennium Items. Was the true? How could they be trapped? How would I be able to set them free? Why was Zorc trying to help me?

I wish time could be reversed. Koranna always told me that time needed to move forward because destiny controlled us and whatever happened in our lives were meant to happen because it was a test from the Gods. What kind of stupid test was this! Did the Gods want to see if I could make it on my own?! I could have proven that without everyone needing to die! What was the point in all of this, why did this-

"Why?!" I sobbed once again. "Why is this happening to me?" I put my hands over my face, sobbing into them. No matter how hard I tried, the tears wouldn't stop. "I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I choked. I couldn't keep doing this, I had been crying all day and night, but I couldn't stop. No matter what I did. When I thought about how my life used to be, it triggered memories of my family, thus the tears.

Suddenly, I felt something. I looked behind me to see a small white creature with wings and a snake's tail. "Who are you?" I asked. The creature didn't reply, instead she moved, pulling me into her lap, rubbing my back. I continued to cry, I don't know how long I had been, but Mother said crying was good for you, so maybe this could help, but it didn't feel like it was helping at all, in fact, I felt worse than I had before I started to let myself cry. I coughed, the sobbing had gotten the best of me, I was having trouble breathing. I calmed down after a bit, staring at the water, tears still falling down my cheeks.

Time passed I would have fits of sobbing rages, then, I would go to silent tears, listening to the sound of the wind. I was getting tired, but I had to stay up, if I went to sleep, who knows what would happen. Who knows what kind of nightmares I'd get. But the more I stayed up, the more sleepy I became. I nodded off every once in awhile. My body begging to sleep my mind forcing me to stay awake. It was a lose-lose situation all the way around.

I thought back, whenever I was just learning how to walk and talk, I'd get nightmares a lot, Koranna would always come in to read stories to me, to calm me down, if she didn't then Mother would. Sometimes, they would both come in, one would read while the other would rock me to sleep, humming a lullaby.

I stared out at the water, the moonlight sparkling on it, it was beautiful, but I could never enjoy it, even staring at the Nile made me sad. Everything reminded me of Kul Elna and the people that had once lived in it. I even missed the bullies that I had, they were jealous of me. They were jealous because I was the Thief King's son and they weren't. They thought I was perfect and I did no wrong. But they were wrong, I wasn't perfect, I didn't want to be. I just wanted my family back, I wanted my home back. Was that too much to ask?

My life would never be the same again, I knew that when I woke up yesterday morning, so why even bother to turn things around? You can't change the past...can you? I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I had to stay awake, I couldn't fall asleep no matter what! But I knew that I had to sleep at some point. Only, what seemed like hours did I finally fall asleep, resting on the creature's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowly opened my eyes, I sat up, looking around, This wasn't the Nile River bank and where was the creature? I looked over to see that I was in the sanctuary again, But how did I get in here? I don't remember walking in here. I wasn't known to sleepwalk. Maybe the creature brought me here? But why would she do that? Did she work for Zorc? Did she want to help me?

"It's about time you woke up." a voice said, Zorc's.

"I didn't know I had fallen asleep." I admitted.

"Hmph, good you are, can't even tell when you fall asleep." Zorc said.

"I don't know anyone who can." I said.

"I can," Zorc boasted. "I can control everything that I do, everything my body does. I make my own choices, we all do."

"What about destiny?" I asked. "Kora said that destiny controls our lives."

"And let me guess, she said that the Gods control destiny right?"

I nodded.

"I figured as much, you Egyptians are such fools for believing in those Gods, you're really just wasting your time." Zorc said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because, you believe that they're helping you, that if you pray and serve to them, that they'll give you what you want. By believing in them, you're allowing them to control your life. It's kinda funny, if you ask me, the boy that won't even listen to his own mother when she tells him to go to his room is letting the Gods control his every move? Sounds kinda hyprocritical, wouldn't you think?"

"I have prayed to the Gods since I could talk." I mumbled. "They have protected me and my family from getting caught."

"If they're such great protectors, then why isn't your family here now?" Zorc asked.

"I-"

"See, you don't know. And do you want to know why you don'/t know?" Zorc asked.

I nodded.

"It's because you are putting your faith in the wrong ones. You think the Gods are going to help you, but they're really not. They're lying to you, they don't care anything about you. They want to use you." Zorc said. "That's why they didn't stop the attack, they wanted it to happen, they wanted you to be weak by having to come to them."

"The Gods are here to assist us," I mumbled, looking at the ground. "They are here to help us."

"If you say so, little boy, that's why everyone but you from Kul Elna died right? Because the Gods are trying to help you?" Zorc scoffed. "Get real! The Gods aren't helping you, little boy! They never have and they never will!"

"You lie!" I cried. "The Gods,do too, help! They wouldn't hurt me, there has to be a reason for this...there has to be-"

"And what would that be, little boy?" Zorc snapped. "Look around you, we're in complete darkness, do you know why? Besides the obvious answers of course."

I stared at the Millennium Stone, as Zorc had called it before, shaking my head.

"It's quite simple really, I'm sure you're aware of this, but there's light and shadow. Light is evil, shadows are not." he replied.

I blinked. What did he mean by that? All my life, I had heard that darkness was evil because it was signs of hate, greed, and other things that only the truly wicked feel. Light was a sign of good because it was hope, happiness, and strength, but now, this God was telling me that the shadows were good and the light was bad?

"How can the light be bad?" I asked. "It brings happiness-"

"And that's exactly why it's bad." Zorc snapped, cutting me off.

"What? I don't get it; I'm confused." I said.

"I figured as much, you're too young to understand." Zorc said.

"No I'm not!" I cried. "Now tell me now!"

"You know, you better watch what you demand, you're no longer in control, little boy, this is my world!"

"I'm not a little boy!" I cried. 'I'm seven years old!"

"That's a little boy to me, hell, if you were 3,000,000 years old, you'd still be a little boy!" Zorc yelled.

"Why is that? I asked.

"Because, I am the supreme ruler of all things, everything, every specie that has ever been created, whether by man or the Gods, is little to me." Zorc replied.

"If you're the supreme God, then why didn't you stop what happened the other night?" I asked.

"Because you needed to get stronger." Zorc replied. "You have much to learn, much to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're too young, in a few years, we'll discuss this, until then, you can do as you please, but when the time comes, I want you to promise me that you'll do as I say." Zorc said.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"You won't like it, boy, trust me. It would be in your best interest to do as I say." Zorc said.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Good, now, the only thing I ask of you right now is that you don't ask for any help and you don't tell anyone you meet about me, understand?" Zorc said.

"Okay, but why?" I asked.

"Help is for fools, but you already knew that, you aren't one to ask for help, and as far as you not telling anyone anything about me, it's because people will flock here, they'll try to steal my powers and I can't have that, not if I'm going to help you."

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked.

'it's simple really, I saw you had potential, someone that could change the world for the better. I couldn't let you die, I had to protect you from those people." Zorc responded.

"You're the reason I'm here?" I asked.

"Of course, I mean yes, Koranna did put you behind the wall, but I was the one that made sure you didn't get found out, if it weren't for me, then that scream you uttered out that night would have gotten you killed. So you should be thanking me." Zorc said.

"Umm...thank you." I mumbled.

"You can thank me by doing what I tell you to do, unless of course, you don't want to set your family free." Zorc said.

"Isn't there some other way to go about doing this? I feel bad about trying to kill the Pharaoh, what if I fail? What if the guards get me...what if..." I trailed off, panic starting to rise within me.

Zorc burst out in a fit of laughter. "Boy, after I'm done training you, a guard will be the least of your worries. Now then, go to sleep, and this time, keep it down, I don't want to hear you screaming, okay?"

I nodded, settling myself in what would be my bed. Zorc didn't say anything, he said that I could do whatever I wanted, but in a few years, I'd have to train. I wonder what type of training he was talking about?

"Zorc," I said.

"What is it fool?" Zorc snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to think?"

"Um...sorry I was just-" I stuttered.

"Get it out, already." Zorc snapped.

"Well, I was wondering if you had ever seen this white creature with a snake tail and wings." I asked.

"Of course I have," Zorc said. "It's your Ka."

"My what?" I asked.

"I'll explain it in the morning, now get to sleep or you won't get any." Zorc hissed.

I didn't say anything after that. So the creature I met today was my Ka? I wonder what that was exactly, I had heard Mother and Father talking about them a few times, but I never cared enough to listen, now I wish I would have.

Zorc was strange, everything he said was the opposite of what I had been told all of my life, but who could I really trust. Zorc's words had to have some meaning, otherwise he wouldn't be here right? Why was he here? Why was he helping me? He said I had potential to save the world. What did he mean by that? If darkness was good, how could I save the world? If light was evil, where did that leave the ones that followed it? If the shadows were my friends, why did I feel so alone?

**XXXXXXXXXX  
Me: If y'all think Bakura thinks a lot now, just wait until next chapter when he's older. I can't do too much when he's this young, so I'm thinking in the next chapter, he needs to be about ten, I'll probably do a bit of explaining of what Bakura was up to, but he needs to start the crazy training and Zorc needs to be a bigger asshole than he is in this chapter, I mean he's still one, but not in the degree I want. So anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies! :D **


	8. Chapter 7: In Evil's Eyes

I know y'all are excited to see me so soon! I just had to update this! I had this awesome idea and I couldn't stop writing! I missed this story so much! It's so awesome! Anyways, when I get guest reviews, I'm going to reply to them on here because I can't reply to "real" way and people always do it so...

Guest Review CC: Thank you so much! I really apperciate it! I agree, I like to give him a family because he did have one, he wasn't always evil. In fact, Bakura's not evil at all, it's Zorc who's evil. I'm glad that you enjoy my stories. Ha, don't worry, I'm on a roll with this story, so we'll be getting updates fairly quickly for now. :D.

OOOOOO one last thing! The next chapter of Stuck with You is nearly completed but I'm making the chapters longer, I have about 12 pages written so far...maybe more, can't remember off the top of my head, but it shall get updated ASAP! As for my Dragon Dance fans, I haven't even started writing the next chapter yet! So bare with me, I'll update ASAP but this story is just wanting me to write it! Anyways, enjoy frans! :D.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! If I did, Bakura would be the main star, Darkshipping would be plentiful; Vivian and Ziggy wouldn't even exist.

WARNING: READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! This story contains: Rape, torture, prostitution, abuse, etc. If you have a problem with any of those things then you don't need to read this, this is a Bakura origin story and everyone knows his life isn't sunshine and daisies now is it?

Also: There will be Outcastshipping, Thiefshipping and OC X Bakura type of thing you will see why when you read the story. Another thing on the character jigger thing I put Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura that doesn't mean that this is a Geminishipping story; it means that we start off with the Thief King and go to Yami Bakura because that's how it goes so yeah…

Chapter Seven: In Evil's Eyes

"Alright you lazy brat, it's time to get up." Zorc snapped.

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes, I sat up too quickly, hitting my head against the stone wall behind me. Zorc busted out in a fit of laughter.

"That's not funny!" I cried rubbing the back of my head.

"If it wasn't, then I wouldn't be laughing." Zorc said.

"How can someone getting hurt be funny?" I asked.

"How can it not be?" Zorc shot back.

"I could have gotten hurt you know!" I shouted. "How would you like it if someone hurt you and laughed?!"

"I'd enjoy it," Zorc replied. "Pain is what I live for. It gives me strength."

"It does?" I asked.

"Of course, where do you think power comes from?" Zorc asked.

"From inside your heart." I replied.

Once again, Zorc burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"You believe that power comes from the heart!" Zorc cried between fits of laughter. "Ha! Who the hell taught you that shit?!"

"My mother did." I replied.

"Then your mother was a moron!" Zorc laughed.

"Take that back!" I shouted.

"I don't think I will," Zorc said.

"You better!" I shouted anger bubbling up inside of me.

"Or what? You remember that I'm a god, so nothing you do or say can defeat me, fool. So why don't we get started?" Zorc said.

"Started on what?" I asked.

"Why, your training of course." Zorc replied.

"What training?" I asked. "You said last night-"

"Well, I lied. It seems to be that you're more stupid than I first realized. You're too much of a goody-two-shoes and I'm not going to have that." Zorc said.

"I am not a goody-two-shoes!" I yelled.

"Anyone who believes that true power comes from the heart is definitely a goody-two-shoes." Zorc laughed.

"Because it's true! Mother said it was!" I shouted.

"Yes, and your mother always said that you would be the next in line to provide for your village, but as you can tell, you're the only one left." Zorc said.

"I know," I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"You know, looking away from the person you're talking to is a sign of weakness, so don't look away from me, understand?" Zorc snapped.

"How can I look at you, if I can't even see you?" I asked.

"I'm in the Millennium Stone," Zorc said. "Just look at that."

"Why can't you come out?" I asked.

"You're too stupid to understand right now." Zorc replied.

"I am not stupid!" I shouted.

"Anyone who believes that he or she will go through life believing the way you do is quite stupid." Zorc said.

"Why must you be so mean to me?" I asked.

"Because it's going to toughen you up, do you honestly think people outside of this village are going to help you?" Zorc asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I mean-"

"No, they're not. They don't understand, they'll never believe that the Pharaoh took everything from you to create the items, so you might as well just listen to me and do as I say, otherwise, you're going to be in deep shit, little boy." Zorc growled.

"I don't believe you," I said. "How could the Pharaoh be responsible for this? He isn't a bad person, he cares about everyone in his kingdom!"

Zorc laughed, this time the building shook, his laughter was dark and creepy. What was wrong with this guy? I thought Gods were supposed to be kind, I knew there were some like Ammunt and Anubis that worked with the dead that weren't so nice, but Zorc just didn't feel right. Why was he here? He said that he wanted to help me, but why me? What did Zorc want from me? He said that he could help me get revenge, but it was wrong. That's what my family had taught me anyways. But they're not here...

"If that was the case, then why are you the only survivor of the Kul Elna Massacre?" Zorc inquired.

I didn't say anything. Why, that was the question. All my life, I've been told that the Pharaoh's job was to look out for his people, to protect them, but that night he was attacking everything and everyone I had ever loved and cared about. It didn't make sense.

"I don't know," I said. "I just-"

"Look, I know it's hard for you to accept that your mother was wrong, but you have to face facts, boy. You can't get revenge unless you trust me." Zorc said.

"I don't want revenge. I just want to live my life and forget about this!" I shouted.

"Forgetting is not an option fool!" Zorc roared.

"Why not!" I shouted.

"Because if you forget, then you will forgive, which means the Pharaoh will get away with his horrible acts! Do you want the Pharaoh to get away with what he has done to you, Touzoku? You think that by letting him walk away without being punished for his crimes that everything in your life will be okay?! Face the facts, fool! It's time to wake up and smell the revenge!" Zorc boomed.

"Revenge isn't going to get me anywhere, that's what Kora always said." I mumbled looking away.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Zorc sighed.

"Get what?" I asked. "Everything you're telling me, doesn't make any sense."

"You'll find out soon enough that I am right and your family was wrong. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I'm the smartest being in existence." Zorc said.

I gave him a blank look, what the hell is a rocket scientist? I shrugged it off. Zorc was strange. He didn't make any sense, but he was here to help me, so maybe I should listen to him. But I didn't want to get revenge. It just felt wrong. I mean, how am I supposed to get revenge anyways?

"How do I get revenge?" I asked.

"Oh so you want to now, huh?" Zorc asked.

"No, I just want to know-"

"You have to get all the items from the palace, bring them back here and place them in the Millennium Stone." Zorc replied. "Once that happens, I will be free and I will get revenge for you."

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"Why, destroying the world, of course." Zorc replied.

My eyes widened. "You're going to do what?!" I cried. "Why are you going to destroy the world?! I thought we were-"

"We are fool! Don't you get it!" Zorc spat.

"Get what!" I shouted.

"The Pharaoh is a king, he controls Egypt! If we destroy it, then he will get to feel what you felt!" Zorc snapped.

"But why destroy the rest of the world?" I asked.

"Because the world needs to see how much you suffered, the world needs to see what they did to you. Why are you being such a baby for? Don't you want to set your family free?" Zorc asked.

"Yes but..."

"Don't you want the Pharaoh to pay for what he did to you? Do you think he cares anything about you? He wants you dead, Touzoku! He wants your power!" Zorc cried.

"What power! I don't have any power!" I shouted.

"Yes you do, and when you get older, I'll show you." Zorc said.

"I thought you said we were going to start preparing for revenge." I said.

"We are," Zorc replied. "But there are many stages we have to go through."

"Which are?" I asked.

"Well, first, you need to get over the fact that forgiveness, forgetting, happiness, and love will save you because they won't. The only thing they will do is cause you more pain. I have rules set up for you and I need you to obey them. You will also need to work on your thieving skills, you'll never be able to steal anything with the way you're going." Zorc said.

"I can steal just fine!" I shouted.

"Yeah, maybe some lame fruit from those stupid markets in town, but when you get to the big leagues, that shit isn't going to fly." Zorc snapped. Another thing, you're too much of a shrimp, you're all skin and bones. So we need to toughen you up, get some muscle going on in there. And lastly, we need to work on your magic skills."

"My magic?" I asked.

"Yes, it comes from your Ka, Diabound." Zorc said. "But you're much too young to control it now, so I've put a block in place."

"Oh," I said.

"Now, are you ready to get started?" Zorc asked.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Don't sigh! Don't guess! Yes or no fool!" Zorc hissed.

"Umm..I-"

Suddenly, I was shot with a black beam. I screamed in pain.

"Why did you do that?!" I cried, tears flowing down my face. Zorc didn't answer, instead, he only made the pain worsen. I screamed, trying to break free, but the bindings were tight, they squeezed my whole body. I could barely breathe. I choked back sobs.

"The more you cry and scream, the tighter the bindings will become." Zorc said.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down. I bit my lip, drawing blood. The pain, it hurt so badly. But it would only get worse.

"Stop that crying!" Zorc hissed, throwing me down, I hit a wall. I winced, falling to the ground. I stayed there for a moment, not moving. I tried to stand, but I fell. I burst into a fit of sobs, my whole was shaking, which caused more pain to erupt throughout me, causing me to cry even more.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Zorc shouted. "You're not even hurt! Grow up kid!"

I didn't say anything, pulling my knees up to my chest; wrapping my arms around them. What did I do to make Zorc so angry? Why was he hurting me?

"Why_"

"That was your first test." Zorc replied.

"T-Test?" I gasped looking over at the Millennium Stone, my eyes still shining with tears.

"Yes, a test, ever heard of one?" Zorc snapped.

"Of course,": I managed to say.

"You, of course, failed." Zorc said. "It's a shame really, the Thief King of Kul Elna is supposed to be strong. Are you sure you're Azizi's son?"

I didn't say anything. Zorc was right. My father didn't cry for no reason. He was strong and courageous. If he were still here, he wouldn't allow me to cry like this, he'd tell me to get back up and show the world what I was made of. But did he ever experience the pain that I felt?

"Since you're too much of a baby for true power at the moment, why don't we try something else, like I don't know, going out and stealing something?" Zorc suggested.

"Can I eat first?" I asked.

"You'll eat when you finish your task!" Zorc snapped. "Besides, you're going for food anyway, dumbass!"

I didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" Zorc asked.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" Zorc asked.

"because it's pointless." I sighed.

"It's pointless not to fight. I'm trying to help you, but all you're doing is being a baby. Can't you see that your whole life is ahead of you? Can't you see that you could be king of the world?" Zorc asked.

"I don't care about that, I just want to see my family again." I said.

"You won't ever see them if you keep acting the way you are." Zorc said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I've already told you, I'm doing it to help you." Zorc said.

"But why are you helping me, aren't there others out there that need help?" I asked.

"They're not worth my time," Zorc said. "They don't have the gifts that you do."

"Oh," I said.

"Now then, stand up and go out there and steal some shit." Zorc ordered.

"What do you want me to steal?" I asked as I struggled to my feet.

"Oh for the love of-" Zorc groaned. "Here," suddenly, I felt something wrap around my wrist, jerking me up to a stand. "Whatever you feel like, I don't care. Go take a bath too."

"I was planning on it." I said.

"Hurry back, I want you back before nightfall." Zorc said.

"I'll try to be." I said making my way up the stairs.

"If you're not back before then, you'll get punished, so I suggest, you hurry your slow ass up." Zorc snapped.

I did as I was told, my body ached but I had to get out of the sanctuary. My stomach ached, I felt like I hadn't eaten in days. I slowly made my way to the top, lifting the door. I made my way to the outside world. The sun was blinding. I shielded my eyes, walking ahead. I felt so tired. I didn't understand why Zorc had to be so cruel. I wish he'd just go away!

But if he went away, where would I be? He said that no one would help me, so maybe it was best that he did stay, after all, he was helping me.

I made my way to the market again. I didn't want to steal today, but I had to. I made my way down the hill, everyone was busy doing their own thing, I walked on, looking for an opportunity to strike. I knew Zorc wanted me to come back with more than just food. So instead of looking for that, I searched for something else.

I spotted a stand that sold jewelry. It would help us in desperate needs. I made my way over to the stand, pretending to look around.

"Nice bracelet you have there kid, would you like to make a trade?" a voice asked.

I looked up to see that the jewelry seller was talking to me. He was a younger man, skin and bones. He leaned up against the table. I gave him a look. What was he talking about? What bracelet-OH! That bracelet. I rolled my sleeve up to see the gold bracelet that Father had given Adom.

"I have all of these," he said, sweeping his hand across the table. "Take your pick, and give me the bracelet."

"I can't-" I said.

"And why not?" the man asked. "Surely these treasures are worth your time, you could sell them and get out of those rags you're wearing."

"I don't want to trade my bracelet." I mumbled, turning away.

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter!" the man shouted leaning over the table, grabbing my arm. "Give it to me!"

"No!" I screamed, jerking away from him. The man fell over the table, landing hard his items thrown all over the ground. I picked some up, quickly stuffing them in my bag, before taking off. This commotion of course, caused everyone else to drop what they were doing.

"After that fool!" I heard the man shout. "He stole my jewelry!"

Oh great, they're following me. I ran, knocking over stands, a lot of fruits and vegetables rolled toward me, I picked them up, shoving them into my bag. I felt them closing in on me. I wasn't going to make it.

"Don't let him escape!" the man shouted.

"You're not getting away this time, you lowly thief!" the apple man shouted.

'Why is this happening to me?'I thought as I ran. I made my way to the top of the hill. The men stopped chasing me.

"You're Touzoku's boy, aren't you?" the man that sold the apples asked.

I stopped, turning around, I blinked.

"You mean that puny brat is Azizi Touzoku's son?" the man that was selling the jewelry asked.

"Yes, and he'll have our heads if we mess with his child, so let's go before he comes." he said before they turned and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Five years later...]:

"Run faster!" Zorc roared. "You're never going to get into shape running like a fucking balloon umbrella!"

I panted, running through the obstacle course that Zorc had made me. I had been training for years, ever since I turned nine, Zorc decided it was time for me to start my real training. I had trained, day in and day out. I hardly ate or slept. All I did was train. When I wouldn't do something fast enough, Zorc would punish me. I learned the hard way that Zorc would punish me for disobeying him, but sometimes it just became too much.

I climbed over the wall, still unable to land on my feet.

"Do it again!" Zorc shouted. "You need to land on your feet, not your ass!"

I walked around the wall again, trying once again, still, I failed. I did it over and over again. Each day, it seemed like Zorc would change up the course, making it more and more difficult for me to accomplish. Zorc would sit inside the Millennium Stone down in the sanctuary, barking orders at me. He could see exactly what was going on. He'd laugh when I'd fall.

"Get up, Touzoku, your training isn't completed yet." Zorc snapped.

I stood up, after I had lost my balance on top of the wall, falling down. The wall was something new that Zorc had added today. My legs burned as I climbed, but each time, it got easier and easier to climb and soon, I was able to get to the top and land on my feet.

"Great work, Touzoku. Come down here and take a break, you're done for the day." Zorc said.

I walked down into the sanctuary, my food stash still in the corner. I made my way over to it, taking my canten of water and some food. Drinking the water down so fast I choked.

"Slow down," Zorc said. "You can't let weakness show, haven't I been trying to tell you that?"

I nodded, wiping the water from my lips. I walked over to the corner, taking a seat.

"You did a great job today, I'm proud of you." Zorc said.

"Thank you," I mumbled, taking a bit of some bread.

"You still need a lot of work, but you're doing quite well with the obstacle course. Maybe it's too easy for you." Zorc said.

"I wouldn't say that," I said. "But we have been using it for a while now."

"True," Zorc said. "And it's paying off, you're getting muscle."

He was right, before I had met Zorc, I was skin and bones, now, thanks to his training, I was starting to get some muscle in me.

"It's not enough though, psychical strength alone can't defeat the Pharaoh, and besides, you're not even strong enough to do much right now, anyways." Zorc said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Zorc had me steal some more. He said that my thieving skills were becoming better and better, but I still lacked a lot that I needed. He said that the people I was stealing from were too stupid to catch me. I needed to steal from something else, but I had a lot of training to do before that happened. I stole some more food, clothes and jewelry. When I got home, I put the jewelry on. It felt nice, pretending to be rich.

Weeks passed by, my training got harder and harder. But that was the least of my problems. Everything was fine if I was out, everything was fine when I was training, but as soon as I tried to go to sleep the nightmares started. I woke up every night screaming. Zorc would punish me, but I couldn't help it. No matter what I did, it came back to haunt me. The fire, the screams. I'd always wake up screaming.

"We're going to have to do something about that screaming of yours." Zorc said as I woke up. I had had a rough night, I couldn't get any sleep. The nightmares were getting worse.

"I know," I mumbled leaning against the wall.

"Perhaps we should speed things up a bit." Zorc said, mostly to himself.

I wasn't really listening though, I was too tired. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Wake up!" Zorc shouted. "There will be no sleeping!"

"It's still night," I pointed out.

"I know, that's why I woke you up." Zorc snapped. "What you're going to do, requires you to train in the night, so you might want to get used to not sleeping."

"I already don't anyways." I mumbled.

"What did I tell you about mumbling?" Zorc snapped. "And you would get sleep if you'd stop screaming like you're dying."

"I wish I did die." I said.

"Well you didn't," Zorc said. "You're not allowed to, if you do, you're getting punished, understand?"

"How can I stop that!" I cried. "Everyone dies."

"You better learn how not to then." Zorc snapped. "Because right now, we have important things to do, so eat some damn food."

I did as I was told, taking some food from my supply and eating it.

"What are you going to have me do anyways?" I asked.

"It's time for you to go into the city, it's time for you to rob a tomb." Zorc said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Whelp, that was an awesome chapter, right guys? I am on a roll with this story! I'm so excited! Next chapter, Bakura steals from his first tomb! Yay! :D. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! Review! **


End file.
